Lokison
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: /!\ présence de Mpreg et d'une naissance non graphique ! /!\ Harry était mourant. Il le savait mais il n'avait pas terminé son testament. Maintenant, il avait invoqué un dieu sans le savoir qui, en plus, lui disait que c'était un honneur qu'il lui faisait en répondant à son appel. Au final, c'était pour le mieux.
1. Testament, Mort et Naissance

_Hello ! Un petit x-over qui me tenait à cœur. Je ne sais pas vous, mais savoir que Harry Potter a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts comme Loki me donnait quelques idées de cross-over parental. Donc voilà !  
Ce texte n'a pas été bêta-lecté, bien que j'ai fait plusieurs relectures. Si vous rencontrez des fautes aberrantes, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, je les corrigerais au plus vite. _

_Hormis l'idée, Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et Loki est à Marvel/Warner Bros._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry Potter, le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort et le détenteur de biens d'autres titres tout aussi stupides qu'inutiles, fêtait ses trente-trois ans. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Depuis maintenant quelques mois, sa santé se dégradait. Il perdait ses forces, peinant à finir ses journées au travail malgré qu'il dormait un nombre d'heure toujours plus grand, et du poids, il n'avait jamais été bien épais mais maintenant il flottait dans ses vêtements. Et depuis quelques jours, il toussait du sang.

Harry savait qu'il était malade depuis de nombreuses années, il l'avait senti, cette force qui lui grignotait son noyau magique et qui le condamnait. Mais il n'avait rien dit à Ginny, ni à leurs enfants. Sauf que ce matin, il avait rendu son petit déjeuner. Avec du sang. Finalement, sa fin était peut être plus proche que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il avait donc en conséquence, fait un passage à Gringotts, espérant y écrire son testament et léguer à sa famille ce qu'il possédait, pour pouvoir leur dire la vérité et leur assurer qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien après sa mort. Sauf qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'avait aucun enfant. Pas un seul ! Aucun n'apparaissait sur son arbre généalogique fourni par la banque pendant le rendez-vous avec le gobelin. Ce qui voulait dire que James, Albus et Lily n'étaient pas ses enfants et que Ginny l'avait trompée.

Cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'aimer ces trois enfants comme les siens. Après tout, c'est lui qui les avait élevés depuis le début avec sa femme. Mais sa femme…

Il quitta la banque, ajournant son rendez-vous pour rentrer chez lui et avoir quelques explications de Ginny.

Transplanant sur le porche, il put entendre sa femme et un inconnu dans la cuisine par la porte laissée ouverte en été. Il s'avança dans le couloir et aperçut une tête blonde qui allait de paire avec la voix étrangère.

\- Ma chérie, je croyais qu'il devait mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, ça devait être le cas ! fulmina Ginny. Mais même avec la dose de ciguë que je lui ais fait prendre hier soir, il n'était pas mort ce matin ! Pourtant, ça fait des années que je lui donne cette potion pour détruire sa magie et le faire mourir accidentellement d'une conséquence de son combat avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Il va falloir trouver quelque chose et vite. On a déjà oubliétés les enfants de façons définitive donc ils ne poseront pas de questions une fois à l'étranger. Maintenant, il nous faudrait quelque chose de vraiment toxique.

\- De toute façon, nous récupérerons sa fortune donc je propose qu'une fois qu'il soit de retour, je le fasse tomber dans les escaliers. Après tout, il est malade et un accident est si vite arrivé, dit Ginny. Aller, Zach, va te cacher.

\- Tu es merveilleuse Ginevra, fit Zach en l'embrassant avant de partir vers l'arrière-cuisine.

Donc, Ginny le trompait avec Zacharias Smith. Le diminutif entendu, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Harry de remettre l'identité du poufsouffle septique et arrogant sur l'inconnu dans sa cuisine.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il décide de ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait confronter Ginny mais il savait que son corps ne survivrait pas à une quelconque violence si la sorcière décidait de passer à l'action. Il recula et partit à pied dans la rue, allant directement vers le parc plus loin. Il y avait découvert un dolmen. Construit de trois pieds et d'une table branlante, c'était la fierté historique et touristique de ce petit village perdu dans la campagne anglaise. C'était aussi son refuge.

Se glissant sous la table, Harry s'assit pensivement au dos d'un pied. Ses pensées étaient lentes et espacées, il aurait dû s'en inquiéter mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il était anesthésié par le mensonge que lui avait fait vivre Ginny. Sauf qu'il savait très bien pourquoi elle en était arrivée à cette extrémité. Il ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse.

En fait, leur mariage était un échec complet. Ils l'avaient compris à leurs dépends peu de temps après leurs vœux. Là où Harry souhaitait partir, disparaître du monde sorcier anglais et de son ministère, s'installer dans une maison pour y couler des jours heureux et tranquilles, Ginny rêvait de se faire un nom et de faire carrière dans le quidditch, tout en voyageant, en bougeant.

Ginny jouait en temps que poursuiveuse et s'était fait un nom mais elle ne pouvait voyager à son aise. Toujours obligée de revenir pour un mari avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas et ses enfants. Lui, il avait accepté d'être auror, travailler pour le ministère et avait sa maison pour mener son semblant de vie tranquille. Il fallait bien le dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était heureux.

Mais il y avait aussi les enfants, ses enfants, il les aimait et pour leur bonheur, il comprenait aussi Ginny. Il n'était pas un très bon père. Les enfants ne doutaient pas de son affection mais il était distant, plus une figure d'autorité aussi droite et juste que possible qu'un père aimant qui passait du temps avec eux et leur faisait des câlins. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'occuper d'eux pleinement sans ressentir un certain malaise. Dudley avait été tellement chéri par ses parents qu'il n'avait été qu'aussi vilain qu'aimé. Et il ne voulait pas cela pour James, Albus et Lily. Pourtant, sa manière de faire n'était pas bonne non plus. Tous les partis en souffraient.

Ses pensées, s'interrompirent quand Harry toussa. Il n'avait pas de mouchoir sur lui et il n'avait même pas la force de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Quelques gouttes de sang finirent leur course dans la terre meuble du dolmen mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était entrain de mourir, il venait de le réaliser. En partie du moins et il avait une sensation d'inachevée. Il aurait dû finir se foutu testament au lieu de courir demander des explications à Ginny !

\- Je peux t'aider à écrire ce fameux testament.

La voix tira Harry de sa torpeur, soudainement vivifié. Devant lui se tenait un homme négligé. Un pantalon noir taché par des pieds ensanglantés, une chemise verte, froissée, mais le plus frappant était son visage. Blanc comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des mois, émacié par le manque de nourriture et dans ses orbites, des yeux vert. Vert comme toutes les nuances d'un émeraude à mille facettes. Pas un émeraude unis comme les siens.

Ce dévisageant mutuellement, l'instinct d'Harry fut mis sur les nerfs. Cet homme, n'était pas humain, il en était certain. Et il n'était pas tout à fait présent non plus. Peut être une hallucination ?

\- Vous, les midgardien, avez de ces idées tellement amusantes mais toujours les même quand vous mourrez. Toujours à vous demander si vous hallucinez, à vous plaindre de votre testament bien souvent inachevé, à regretter simplement votre vie entière, dit l'homme presque avec dégoût.

Harry ne dit rien. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il pensait halluciner, il n'avait pas fini sont testament et bien qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment sa vie -pouvait-il seulement la regretter quand il avait été élevé pour l'abattoir et sans jamais avoir su ce que c'était de vivre réellement?- il n'en était pas satisfait non plus.

\- A l'abattoir dis-tu ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Ce fut les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Cet étranger ne semblait pas le connaître, il ne savait pas qui était Harry Potter, ce foutu héros du monde sorcier qu'il détestait être. Même si cela revenait à détester sa personne. Au moins, il aurait la satisfaction de mourir en sachant qu'un utilisateur de magie ne le connaissait pas. Après tout, il lisait bien dans son esprit.

\- C'est exacte, monsieur Potter. Mais maintenant, j'avoue être intrigué par ton histoire. Mais avant cela, je me désole de devoir te dire, enchaîna l'inconnu avec le sourire des personnes qui sont ravies d'embêter leur monde, que je ne te laisserais pas mourir maintenant, seulement dans quelques jours. Vois-tu, j'ai besoin d'un petit service et il se trouve que tu vas pouvoir m'aider puisque tu m'as appelé.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Mais il n'avait appelé personne, cela il pouvait le confirmer.

\- Tut-tut-tut, monsieur Potter, le rabroua l'inconnu toujours souriant, cela en devenait presque malsain. Tu as l'air de connaître la magie, alors tu ne seras pas surpris quand je te dis qu'un dolmen est un puissant lieu magique, peu importe sa taille, surtout s'il a servi comme lieu de culte à une divinité, malgré sont utilité première de tombeau. Pour appeler un dieu, il suffit de se rendre dans un lieu de culte qui lui est dédié et faire un sacrifice. Bien sûr, il y a très peu de chance que l'appel soit entendu.

Évidement, se dit Harry, il n'y avait que lui pour faire venir un dieu de manière involontaire et pour entendre dire que c'était un immense honneur qu'il avait là. Il n'aurait jamais la paix ! Même dans sa mort.

\- Effectivement, je ne te laisserais pas en paix, s'exclama l'inconnu avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Je pourrais t'utiliser maintenant, sans t'offrir de compensation mais en voyant que c'est un mourant qui m'a amené ici, j'ai quelque peu changé mes plans. Bien sûr, tout sera à mon avantage et même au tiens de manière étonnante. Vois-tu, je suis emprisonné dans une cellule à Asgard et j'y perd ma raison à petit feu ainsi, étonnamment, que ma santé physique. Je pourrais purger ma peine sans faire de vague mais le manque d'attention des gardes à causé un regrettable incident que je ne saurais tolérer une septième fois. Donc, le temps que la magie du dolmen aspire et assèche le sang que tu as craché, je suis ici et nous allons faire ton testament. Après cela, je t'emmènerais dans ma cellule depuis laquelle tu nous feras transplaner sur ton monde. Tout est compris ?

Harry sourit d'une manière un peu tordu, ironique, ce qui plu grandement au Dieu.

\- En imaginant que je vous aide, mon noyaux magique est presque en miette. Ce qui veut dire, en acceptant que vous venez d'Asgard, un lieu de la mythologie nordique, que je ne peux pas transplaner d'un lieu aussi lointain. Ensuite, pourquoi aiderais-je un criminel à s'évader ?

\- Tu as de bonnes questions pour un mourant. Mais pour faire simple, tu puiseras dans ma magie pour transplaner depuis la cellule. Même si ton noyaux n'était pas plus mort que vif, tu n'aurais pas eu assez de magie pour faire le voyage. Je te prête donc la mienne que je ne peux utiliser pour le moment.

-C'est trop d'honneur.

\- Et tu m'aideras, continua le dieu sans se soucier du sarcasme, car je suis enceinte.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry.

\- Oui. Vois-tu, bien que je sois un criminel, j'étais déjà enceinte au moment de mon incarcération. J'avais espéré que je me trompais mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'attendais un enfant. Qui lui est innocent. Sauf que les gardes d'une prison ne sont pas là pour être tendre avec les prisonniers. Mon corps et mon esprit ont été tellement malmenés, que ma magie n'a pu produire une âme pour le fœtus. Sauf que ce ne serait pas la première fois que je suis persécuté et que je perdrais un enfant par fasse-couche ou parce qu'il est mort-né, l'âme n'ayant pas pu s'harmoniser avec le corps créé. Et je ne saurais tolérer que cette grossesse n'aboutisse pas. Si je ne peux pas produire une âme à cause de maltraitance, alors, j'irais chercher une âme moi-même, expliqua le dieu en s'éparpillant dans son monologue avant de fixer son regard sur Harry. Et je viens de trouver une âme qui m'a appelée depuis un vieux dolmen oublié depuis des siècles.

Harry regarda le dieu comme s'il était fou. Sûrement qu'il l'était au moins un peu. Maintenant, il avait le choix d'accepter ce que lui imposait le dieu soit de ne pas aller dans son sens mais il n'avait pas envie d'être forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre par l'entité et il n'avait pas réellement envie de mourir maintenant que la possibilité de vivre lui était plus ou moins proposée. Et puis, ce dieu ne pouvait pas être un plus mauvais parent que ne l'étaient les Dursley à son égard. Bien qu'il soit enceinte de ce qui serait sûrement un enfant mort-né, le dieu avait l'air de réellement vouloir connaître la paternité... ou la maternité.

\- Très bien, je vais vous aider à vous échapper de prison et vous donner mon âme. Mais en échange, je veux terminer mon testament, imposa le sorcier.

\- Marché conclu.

Le dieu et l'être humain se serrèrent la main quand Harry sentit une vitalité nouvelle le traverser. Le dieu sourit.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire.

Sur ce moment, Harry transplana à Gringotts, puis sortit de l'air de transplanage accompagné du dieu qui devait s'être apposé un glamour car il n'était plus débraillé ou blessé.

Les questions d'usages furent vite expédiés à l'accueil et Harry fut à nouveau amené au bureau qu'il avait quitté moins d'une heure plus tôt.

\- Comme nous revoilà, Monsieur Potter, grinça le gobelin. Avez-vous pu régler votre problème d'héritier afin que nous puissions finir tout ceci ? demanda le gobelin dans une courtoisie ironique posant un bref regard sur le dieu au niveau de son ventre.

\- Oui. J'aimerais léguer tous mes biens aux enfants de Ginevra Potter née Weasley et-

\- Cela est impossible, Monsieur Potter, interrompit le gobelin. Vous pouvez cédez à qui vous voulez de l'argent et des biens. Mais il est impossible de léguer les titres de Lord et de Chef de famille et tous les biens d'une lignée à des personnes qui ne vous sont pas apparentées directement. Si aucun héritier directe n'existe, la famille s'éteint.

\- Donc, Ginny peut avoir mes titres puisque nous somme mariés.

\- Non plus. Vous vous êtes marié en tant qu'héritier des familles Potter et Black. Même si vous acceptiez vos titres sur l'instant, il vous faudrait vous marier à nouveau.

\- Mais Monsieur Potter peut tout de même désigner un hériter par son sang et sa chair même conçu et né hors mariage, intervint le dieu qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

\- Oui, cela est possible. Monsieur ? demanda le gobelin l'œil aiguisé posé sur le ventre du dieu.

\- Maureen Wallace.

\- Je vois. A la naissance de l'enfant, venez le plus tôt possible afin que nous puissions déterminer, si oui ou non, cet enfant pourra être votre héritier. Vous aurez un mois après sa naissance. Par ailleurs, je vous conseil de dissoudre sur le champs votre mariage avec Mme Potter. Elle pourrait causer du tord à l'enfant, qu'il soit légitime ou non.

\- Ginny ne-

\- Monsieur Potter, je pense que ce gobelin a tout à fait raison. Et il me semble que ton couple n'est pas heureux. Laisse-là seule, sans le nom de Potter, elle sera sans doute heureuse de pouvoir se remarier sans traîner un nom lui évoquant une vie conjugale ratée, intervint le dieu pressé d'en finir.

Harry soupira. Il savait très bien, malgré qu'il ne l'acceptait pas, que Ginny nuirait de manière sûr et certaine à l'enfant du dieu quand il s'avérera qu'il est son héritier. Encore une fois, sa femme n'était pas méchante mais il savait qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'elle paraît son désespoir par une folie dépensière. Combien de fois les gobelins lui avaient-ils envoyés une lettre lui indiquant qu'il avait été retiré et dépensé la somme maximal de galion par semaine sur son compte ? Il ne savait pas où Ginny dépensait l'argent, mais elle était toujours plus joyeuse quand elle revenait de ses folies dépensières. Folies qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre que parce qu'il était riche. Rien qu'avec les coffres en fiducie des Potter et des Black ,puisque n'ayant pas accepté ses titres, il n'avait donc pas accès à la grande majorité de ses biens monétaires ou matériels.

\- Très bien. Donnez-moi les papiers du divorce.

\- Et des papiers pour un mariage aussi, demanda le dieu.

\- Seul un représentant du ministère peut officialiser un mariage vous savez, dit le gobelin en donnant tous les papiers demandés.

\- Oh. Le ministère n'a aucun droit sur un dieu. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, sourit la divinité. Quand à mon futur mari, il va accepter ses seigneuries.

Sous l'œil nouveau du gobelin, le sorcier et le dieu remplirent chacun leurs papiers. Quand Harry finit les papiers du divorce, il accepta ses titres de lords puis le dieu lui fit signer les papiers les mariant.

Harry laissait dans son testament la moitié des coffres monétaire des Potter à Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas donner l'intégralité de ses biens qu'à une seule personne. Il fit part aussi aux Weasley d'un quart de la fortune Potter qui serait réparti entre les enfants et les parents. Il n'avait pas touché à l'argent des coffres des Black, son instinct lui disant que l'argent hérité de ces coffres serait périlleux pour la vie des personnes en héritant. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était marié à un dieu qui portait censément son enfant, il n'allait pas les laisser sans le sous non plus.

Quand toutes les questions furent réglées, sauf celles concernant un lord régnant -elles furent laissées en plan à la grande indignation du gobelin qui ne reçut en réponse que de continuer à s'occuper des comptes comme si l'héritier était encore trop jeune et le Lord actuel, mort-, sans oublier de réécrire son testament sans rien dire au dieu, Harry rassura le gobelin quand celui-ci voulut en savoir plus, il se savait mourant. Il n'aurait même pas encore une semaine avant de mourir.

\- Les bilans de santé cachés dans le tiroir du bas dans mon bureau personnel vous le prouverons après ma mort.

C'est ainsi que Harry James Potter fut vu pour la dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A peine sorti de vue, Harry transplana au dolmen, le dieu le suivant toujours. Sous la table, son sang était toujours humide dans le sable à son grand étonnement mais cela donna au dieu le temps nécessaire pour expliquer à ce midgardien ce qui allait arriver prochainement.

\- Quand le sang sera sec, ma projection ici-bas prendra fin et je réintégrerais la prison en t'emmenant avec moi. Les gardes ont déjà sûrement remarqués mon absence de la cellule et seront en état d'alerte. Donc il faudra que dès que nous apparaîtrons dans la cellule, disparaître tout aussi promptement. En ce moment, je ne peux pas être vu par le regard ou entendu par les oreilles de Heimdall car j'ai été appelé depuis un dolmen, même minuscule, ce qui confère une certaine intimité. Mais dès le retour en cellule, nous pourrons être vus, par conséquent, je veux que tu transplanes à Stanenges depuis lequel je pourrais nous mettre en sécurité.

\- Je ne peux pas transplaner dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu connais. C'est même connu de ceux que vous appelez des moldus.

Harry lui lança un regard vide. Stanenges ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- C'est un lieux sacrée servant de tombe et de religion, il y a plusieurs dolmens formant deux grands cercles avec d'autres cercles intérieur fait de pierre appelés pierre bleue. Il est-

\- Stonehenge ! Vous parlez de Stonehenge. Je pourrais nous y transplaner. Par contre, c'est très touristique, il y a un risque que l'on soit vu.

\- Cela n'est pas grave si l'on est vu, on disparaîtra des regards bien assez vite, sourit le dieu. Allez, on y va.

En même temps qu'elle disait ces mots, la divinité empoigna Harry qui se sentit tiré désagréablement pas le nombril tel un portoloin. Mais contrairement au transport sorcier, il ne se sentit pas malade et il n'eut pas l'impression d'obliger la magie à le transporter. C'était comme si la magie elle-même acceptait de faire le voyage pour et avec eux.

Très vite, Harry avait les pieds posés dans une cellule jonchée de débris. Il s'étonna l'espace d'un instant de ne pas être malade après le voyage mais il se concentra bien vite sur la situation actuelle quand le dieu le serra plus fermement en niveau du bras. Il entendit un bruit de serrure venant d'une porte sur sa droite et y vit pénétrer des gardes armés qui criaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry prit la magie que le dieu poussait vers lui et les transplana à Stonehenge.

Ils étaient apparus à côté d'un groupe de touristes dont quelques uns se retournèrent pour identifier la source du bruit qu'ils firent. En se retournant vers le dieu, Harry lui trouva une teinte verdâtre mais sans s'en soucier, la divinité érafla sa main sur un dolmen à proximité et fit de même dans la seconde suivante avec celle du sorcier. Le dieu entraîna l'humain à travers l'entrée du dolmen et le fit ressortir après lui avoir fait faire le tour de la chambre funéraire.

Harry s'arrêta à la sortie de la tombe. Il fut surpris de voir devant lui le site de Stonehenge complètement désert. C'était toujours une ruine mais l'herbe était plus verte, le ciel plus bleu et l'air plus pure. Les pierres était même parfaitement conservées du passage de l'homme, seules les dégradations du temps étant visibles.

C'est le bruit d'un liquide tombant sur l'herbe qui lui fit tourner la tête vers le dieu. Celui-ci était agenouillé un peu plus loin et semblait sur le point d'être à nouveau malade.

N'ayant plus rien à rendre, le dieu se redressa, s'essuyant les lèvres sur sa manche, le teint pâle et en fusillant du regard le sorcier qui s'était approché.

\- Il n'y a pas idée de tordre de la magie ainsi, stupide humain ! C'est complètement barbare et sauvage ! cria le dieu.

Il chancela un peu quand Harry le stabilisa et le fit asseoir sur un rocher tombé.

\- Ça s'appelle le transplanage et plus la destination est loin, plus le voyage est désagréable. Ce qui est étrange, est je n'en suis pas malade. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moyen de transport qui me réussit le mieux.

\- C'est parce que tu aurais déjà dû mourir si je n'avais pas rallongé la survie de ta magie et de ton corps de quelques jours. Tu es mourant et tu ressentiras de moins en moins ton corps jusqu'à ta mort. Pour ce qui est du transplanage, je t'apprendrais comment voyager avec et à travers la magie sans la tordre. J'aurais pu perdre mon enfant avec ce transport contre-nature ! l'incendia une dernière fois le dieu. Maintenant, utilise ma magie pour casser ces menottes que je puisse m'en servir moi-même. Et sans la tordre ! ordonna le dieu.

Harry se serait plutôt attendu à ce que la divinité l'enguirlande copieusement et vertement pour avoir tordu la magie mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et il se demanda se qu'il lui réservait comme surprise en punition.

Il suivit les instructions données par le dieu pour briser les menottes et trouva que le processus était bien plus naturel que n'importe quel Alohomora lancé depuis sa première année. Bien que ce fut plus long et plus fatiguant.

Les menottes à terre, le dieu se frotta les poignets en se relevant, toutes traces de malaise disparues. Il empoigna à nouveau le sorcier par le bras et les fit transplaner.

Encore une fois, Harry ne se sentit pas malade du trajet, bien au contraire, il en apprécia la sensation. Pris dans le sentiment agréable que procurait ce transplanage, c'est le bruit du vent soufflant et de la mer s'écrasant à proximité qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui, il y avait un petit village, certes complètement désert, mais assez coquet dans son ensemble. Devant à droite, ce trouvait un petit village avec plein de fleurs plantées dans des par-terres courant le long des maisons. Les bâtisses étaient en pierres sèches de couleurs grises, certaines étaient plus claires, blanches ou ocres quand d'autres noircissaient de vieillesses. Les maisons avaient un petit côté mignon donné et renforcé par le fait que les murs étaient plus larges que le toit comme si ce dernier avait été posé sur un cube plus grand que ce que ça superficie ne pouvait couvrir. Les toits étaient en chaume brune, il dépassait de derrière eux d'autres toits bruns. Il y avait aussi d'autres maisons à l'extrême gauche de sa vision. Au centre, Harry voyait de hauts murs toujours en pierres sèches qui ceignaient le tour de ce qui semblait être une église aux toits très pentus, répartis sur trois étages et fait de bois.

\- Viens, l'enjoignit le dieu qui l'avait lâché.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les maisons, à la droite de l'église. Harry compta huit petites chaumières, toutes coquettes avec leur petit par-terre de fleur personnel. Bien qu'ils soient en été, il pouvait voir encore quelques têtes colorées. Ce qui était étrange car la floraison était un spectacle de printemps et non d'été. Surtout pour des jonquilles.

Ils arrivèrent sur ce qui pourrait être la grande place du village si le lieu avait eu des traces de passages et eut été habités. Les petites maisons étaient dans leur dos et sur leur gauche, à leur droite se trouvait le mur de pierre sèche de l'église et en face d'eux, une très longue maison plus hautes que toutes les autres. En fait, les murs étaient plus grand et le toit s'élevait dans une pente plus raide et plus haut que pour les petites chaumières, il devait y avoir un étage en dessous. La chaume de la grande maison était grise foncée et les pierres des murs étaient en majorité plus claires. Pas une seule fenêtre perçait les murs, seule une grande porte à gauche et une petite porte au centre et à droite.

Le dieu s'avança vers la grande porte. Un peu plus loin à gauche, le mur partait en un moignon de L sans aucune porte. Harry suivit la divinité à l'intérieur et tomba sous le charme de la chaumière. Le soleil n'entrait que par la porte d'entrée et une porte dans le mur en face. Il y avait aussi une porte dans le mur à sa droite et deux autres à sa gauche, une dans le mur gauche, l'autre à côté de l'entrée. Le sol était fait de plusieurs pierres plates et lisses et les murs intérieurs étaient de pierres aux arrêtes moins tranchantes qu'à l'extérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le plafond s'élevait haut, suivant la courbe du toit sans aucun étage. Des poutres traversaient de part en part la demeure, permettant d'y suspendre de la viande, des bouquets garnies et des outils. La pièce ne faisait pas toute la longueur de la bâtisse, bien qu'elle en occupait un peu moins de la moitié. L'espace était peu meublé, seulement une table avec deux chaises, un établi contre un mur, un buffet avec de la vaisselle, un coffre et un long baque avec une arrivé d'eau. De nombreux tapis se superposaient au sol mais laissaient un petit passage à découvert le long des murs. Au milieu, brûlait un feu dans une cavité creusé dans le sol et le chauffant. Harry n'avait pas souvenir de voir le dieu l'allumer, peut être que ce feu ne s'éteignait pas. Il aimait cette idée.

\- Nous allons pouvoir parler de ce qui va se passer maintenant, commença le dieu en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste. Déjà, tu vas mourir cette nuit. Je ne t'ai pas donné plus d'énergie pour que tu puisses vivre plus longtemps que quelques heures de plus. A partir de là, comme tu l'as sans doutes compris, l'enfant que je porte n'est pas le tiens mais je réglerais ceci cette nuit.

\- C'est bien beau, je vais mourir mais j'aimerais savoir à qui je suis supposément marié maintenant mais surtout qui sera mon père... Ma mère ? Car je ne connais aucun dieu du nom de Maureen Wallace, demanda Harry.

\- Exacte. Je suis Loki, dieu du Chaos et de la Discorde, du Feu, du Vent, des Farces et par extension, des enfants, se présenta le dieu.

Harry, par sa formation d'auror nota que Loki avait hésité au moment de finir la liste des éléments dont il était le dieu, comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose mais n'avez pas osé. Il remarqua cela, avant de se figer de choc. Le dieu du Chaos et de la Discorde ? Rien que ça. Bon, il ne pourrait vraiment pas être un parent pire que les Dursley n'est-ce pas ?

\- Monsieur Potter, je tiens à te rappeler que nous avons un accord et qu'en aucune manière il ne sera rompu, peu importe qui je suis, trancha le dieu.

Loki avait bien vu quand l'humain avait compris qui il était, se figeant d'appréhension. Même si l'humain lui jetait à la figure l'invasion ratée de New-York, qui n'était même pas de sa faute, il prendrait son âme pour en faire son enfant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas rompre notre accord, intervint Harry interrompant les pensées du dieu. Juste... Vous serez un bon parent ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

Harry se maudit. Il avait trente-trois ans aujourd'hui, son enfance était loin derrière lui. Pourquoi était-il angoissé ? A son âge, il devrait avoir dépassé ses peurs d'enfants et ne pas prendre une petite voix !

Loki commença par s'offusquer. Comment se simple sorcier qui n'avait pas vu les tromperies de sa femme, osait lui demander une telle chose ? Mais Loki, pour toute la raison perdue et son séjour en prison, était toujours un fin observateur. Et l'attitude de l'adulte face à lui ne lui avait pas échappée. Il s'était rétréci dans sa chaise, le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'angoisse et même de peur. Même sa voix, qui n'avait jamais était douteuse depuis le matin en sa présence, s'était faite hésitante.

\- Comment ça, « un bon parent » ?

\- Eh bien..., commença Harry en se tordant les mains, si je pouvais ne pas dormir dans un placard et pouvoir manger trois repas par jour, même minuscules...

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'humain pensait vraiment ça ? L'avait-il fait sur les enfants qu'il croyait être les siens ? Il s'avança vers le sorcier, lui faisant reprendre la parole précipitamment.

\- Enfin, je peux payer pour le lit et la nourriture ! Je sais faire à manger, le ménage et jardiner ! S'il le faut, je peux aussi faire des réparations et-

\- Penses-tu réellement que demanderais à mon enfant de payer pour vivre avec moi ? s'étrangla presque de fureur Loki une fois devant l'homme assis.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il est le dieu du Chaos et de la Discorde qu'il allait maltraiter un enfant !

\- Non ! s'horrifia Harry. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici, je ne suis pas votre enfant, seulement votre mari par un concourt de circonstances. Pourquoi me voudriez-vous dans vos pattes ou vous encombrer d'une charge inutile ? demanda le sorcier malheureux.

Loki réalisa que l'humain ne remettait pas en cause sa capacité à élever un enfant ou même qu'il suggérait une situation qu'il aurait fait subir à des enfants. Il demandait seulement si ce qu'il avait vécu allait se répéter, comme si c'était un fait normal qui devait finir par arriver.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de te maltraiter d'une façon ou d'une autre, expliqua le dieu en posant sa main sur la joue du sorcier et s'accroupissant devant la chaise. Tu seras mon enfant et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. Et même si tu ne le serais pas, jamais je ne ferais sciemment du mal à un enfant. J'ai pu faire des choses horribles par le passé, par choix ou obligation mais jamais je n'ai nui à un enfant volontairement. Je suis le dieu des enfants.

Harry sembla un peu rassuré, retrouvant une certaine confiance en lui qu'il se mit à dégager par sa posture plus droite et plus grande.

Loki resta un moment à regarder le sorcier dans les yeux, lui caressant doucement la joue avec son pouce de sa main qui n'avait pas bougée. Harry aussi regardait le dieu, trouvant ses gestes apaisants et touchant. Pourtant, en tant qu'homme adulte et supposément père de trois enfants, il pensait avoir dépassé ses traumatismes. Mais peut être pas finalement.

Loki engagea à nouveau la conversation, toujours sans bouger de sa position.

\- Je pensais le faire cette nuit mais voudrais-tu mourir maintenant et intégrer ton nouveau corps ? Même si le temps que je t'ai alloué en plus n'est pas fini.

\- Comment, Harry se lécha les lèvres un peu tremblant, comment l'enfant que vous portez pourra devenir le mien puisque je serais mort ? Il ne sera plus possible de faire une adoption par le sang. Et comment mon âme peut-elle aller dans un nouveau corps ?

\- Grâce à l'acte charnel. Par une magie de sang, de chair et de sexe. Quand viendra l'orgasme, ton âme de détachera de ton corps actuel et ira se loger au corps disponible le plus proche et le plus compatible, celui de l'enfant à naître. Pour cela, avec ma magie, je placerais ta semence à la place de celle du géniteur actuel.

\- Il va falloir que vous et moi... Nous ? Et le véritable père ? s'agita Harry.

\- Tu seras le véritable père. Ce n'était qu'un homme de passage qui est aujourd'hui mort et enterré depuis des siècles. J'avais figé ma grossesse mais les sorts la tenant en stases n'ont pas résisté et la vie continue maintenant son court. Mais rien ne m'empêche de le modifier, au moins un peu. Quand à l'acte charnel, je compte te faire boire une solution de graines de pavot avant. Tu t'endormiras et tout se passera pendant ton sommeil, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur et l'âme voyagera mieux l'esprit au repos qu'éveillé.

\- Très bien, faisons-le maintenant.

Loki voulut que le sorcier réfléchisse tout de même encore un peu mais lui-même pensait que plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt ils iront chacunoe mieux. Le sorcier pourrait se détendre et être aimé comme il en avait désespérément besoin. Il émanait de lui un grand manque d'amour à son égard et il n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre lui-même comment en donner. Quant à lui, Loki savait qu'il serait mieux mentalement et émotionnellement une fois qu'il aurait la certitude que cette fois, il aurait un bébé bien vivant dans ses entrailles et non pas un future cadavre comme les six autres grossesses.

Tout se passa très vite par la suite, la solution de graine de pavot fut préparée rapidement et Harry allongé dans le lit du dieu. Il n'avait même pas pu détailler la pièce, il savait juste qu'il y était entré par la porte dans le mur à gauche.

Quand le sorcier eut bu la solution et qu'il se fut endormi, Loki laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain en révélant être un dieu n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que de révéler être un monstre des glaces. Son enfant le découvrirait bien assez tôt une fois né.

\\..oO°Oo../

A New-York, dans la tour des Avengers, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

Thor venait d'arriver, révélant que Loki s'était échappé avec l'aide d'un complice et qu'ils avaient fuit sur Midgard. Heimdall affirmait que les fugitifs avaient disparus de sa vision près d'un grand cercle de pierre en entrant dans une sépulture. C'était le seul indice que le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers avaient pour retrouver Loki avant qu'il ne fasse à nouveau du mal.

\\..oO°Oo../

Pendant sa grossesse, avant qu'il ne commence à montrer un ventre trop grand pour pouvoir bouger sans contrainte, Loki s'occupa de rendre son île personnelle plus confortable pour lui et son enfant à naître.

Il commença par acheter quelques moutons shetland, quatre brebis et un bélier, pour avoir de la laine dans un premier temps, puis de la viande quand le troupeau aura quelques nouvelles tête. Il acquerra aussi deux chèvres de races norvégiennes pour le lait. Il hésita à prendre un chien mais l'île ne faisait qu'à peine seize kilomètres carrés, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour rabattre le petit troupeau de bêtes. Il acheta aussi des poules et deux coqs.

Plus tard dans sa grossesse, Loki avait du mal à se déplacer. Le problème en lui-même ne venait pas directement de l'enfant, son ventre était plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Les quelques autres grossesses qu'il avait eu et mené à terme, avec un mort-né, son ventre avait été plus volumineux. Le problème venait du fait qu'il faisait bien un bon deux mètres dix de hauteur, une taille minuscule pour un jötunn, mais cela était tout de même une grande taille pour la structure de son corps semblable à celle des asgardiens ou midgardiens, qui étaient tous plus petits que lui de plus d'une tête. Son dos, en particulier sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisait sentir tout le poids de l'enfant dans son ventre.

Cela lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris de chien pour s'occuper du petit troupeau, utiliser la magie le fatiguait de plus en plus alors qu'il approchait du terme. Jamais porter un enfant n'avait été épuisant les six fois précédentes. C'est donc au début du mois de janvier qu'il sortit de l'île pour adopter un chien. Il était avancée en terme de mois, il entamait le huitième qui devait le mener à neuf. S'il devait accoucher suite à sa sortie, l'enfant serrait assez vieux, normalement, pour survivre hors de son ventre.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était regardé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un homme enceinte dans le monde magique de Midgard était quelque chose de normal à sa grande surprise. Ce n'était donc pas pour cela qu'on le regardait alors qu'il descendait la rue. Les sorciers et sorcières le regardaient car il avait paru dans leur journal, un torchon de l'avis de Loki, un article sur son mariage avec leur Sauveur et le fait qu'il attendait son enfant. Celui du Sauveur. Et que leur Sauveur était mort quelques jours après l'avoir épousé.

En premier lieu, beaucoup de personnes s'étaient offusquées, pensant qu'il était un arriviste ayant volé la place de Ginny Weasley mariée Potter et de ses trois enfants. Mais une recherche approfondie effectuée par le Ministère avait mis à jour que Lord Potter-Black avait bel et bien épousé un homme, Maureen Wallace, de son plein gré suite au divorce de l'Héritier Potter-Black avec Ginevra Weasley. Les motifs de divorces sur les papiers remplis par le Héros du monde sorcier étaient car sa femme l'avait trompée, au moins trois fois, et qu'aucuns des enfants n'étaient le sien. L'ex-femme du Sauveur n'avait rien contestée, confirmant le tout sans oublier de blâmer celui qui fut son mari pour son malheur. Après ça, elle disparut du monde sorcier britannique. Maintenant que tous le linges sales avaient été rendus publiques, notamment par la lecture du testament de Harry Potter devant Gringotts, Loki n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire.

Il s'attendait à être appelé pour la lecture du testament début août, quelques jours après avoir enterré le corps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'écrit soit rendu publique et encore moins à ce que Harry avait dit à son propos.

« _Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Potter et Lord Black,_ _sain de corps et d'esprit, écrit ce testament à la vieille de ma mort._

 _A mon ex-épouse, je donne à Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley la moitié de la fortune Potter._

 _A toute la famille Weasley, je donne un quart de la fortune Potter._

 _Les trois quart de la fortune Potter à donner seront en monnaie. En aucuns cas un objet, quel qu'il soit, et aucunes propriétés ou leurs titres ne pourrons être donnés._

 _A Hermione Granger-Weasley : je ne puis te léguer quoi que ce soit d'autres que les livres se trouvant à mon bureau dans ma maison, tellement il est évident qu'ils te reviennent. Je te demande aussi d'en faire des copies que tu devras donner à Maureen pour qu'il les consulte._

 _A Ronald Weasley : Je te lègue tous mes balais se trouvant au sous-sol dans_ _la_ _pièce regroupant les balais que j'ai monté et collectionné. Tous, sauf un,_ _sont à toi à partir de maintenant._

 _A Maureen Wallace : mon époux à qui je dois tant, je fais de toi le régent des titres des Potter et des Black, jusqu'à ce que notre enfant soit en âge de les réclamer et qu'il les ait réclamé. Je te lègue aussi, les coffres en fiducie des Potter et des Black pour subvenir à tes besoin et à ceux de notre enfant. Si l'argent devait venir à manquer, une allocation de cent galions du coffre Potter et une allocation de trois cent galions du coffre des Black te seront automatiquement allouées._

 _Pour Andromeda Tonks : en tant que parrain de Ted Lupin, un coffre au nom de mon filleul a été créé et sera crédité de dix galions par semaine jusqu'à la fin de ses études. J'ai aussi répertorié diverse photos dans un albums pour Teddy. Cet album se trouve chez moi, dans le tiroir du haut dans mon bureau, sa couverture est orange._

 _A Ted Lupin : je sais que tu sais que j'étais mourant et je te remercie de ne l'avoir dit à personne. Sache que ton silence ne m'a pas condamné, je serais mort de toutes manières. Un noyau magique qui se brise et tombe en miette ne se soigne pas ni ne se répare. Mon filleul, je te donne mon balais Éclair de Feu. Toi et moi savons qu'il n'est plus le meilleur modèle mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que c'est celui-ci que tu aimes._

 _A l'intention du Ministère de la magie et de la banque Gringotts, j'accorde à mon époux, pour les jours de sursit qu'il me donne si généreusement alors que je suis mourant et pour le bonheur qu'il m'offre en attendant mon heure, l'accès à tous_ _mes biens ne se trouvant pas et se trouvant dans les coffres de la banque de Gringotts._ »

Le testament avait fait taire la plupart des mauvaises langues. Mais un homme sorti de nul part aussi proche de leur Héros avait attiré l'attention des journalistes sur lui. Ceux qui dans la rue le regardaient le plus étaient les journalistes. Ils devaient se penser discret alors qu'ils le suivaient mais pour un dieu, il n'avait pas le niveau. Parmi la horde de vautours qui pouvait l'aborder, il détestait particulièrement le scarabée qui le suivait tout le temps. Rita Skeeter. Il n'avait jamais vu cette bonne femme, mais elle le suivait partout sous forme de scarabée. Il avait dû enregistrer sa signature magique et renforcer les protections de son îles. Pas que qui que ce soit puisse traverser le portail et venir dans sa dimension magique.

C'était l'une des choses dont Loki était le plus fière. Il avait créé il y a plusieurs siècles, une poche magique hors de l'espace et presque hors du temps sur une partie de Midgard. Cette poche et ce qui s'y passait n'était pas visible à Heimdall et quand il faisait le plein de magie dans cette poche, Loki savait qu'il était invisible pour le gardien d'or. Même quand il sortait à la vue de tout le monde sur la planète.

C'est en étant conscient des regards et des fouineurs, que Loki se rendit à l'animalerie magique. Il n'était pas question qu'il mette un pied du côté non-magique et prendre le risque d'avoir son prétendu frère et ses amis Avengers sur le dos.

En entrant dans la boutique, il réussit presque à écraser le scarabée qui le suivait. Presque était ce qui l'a fait jurer dans sa barbe. Dommage, Skeeter sera toujours en vie pour le moment.

Il voulait un chien, il repartit avec deux bêtes. Du moins avec un vieux shnauzer géant et un certificats d'adoption pour la prochaine portée de deerhound. C'était une bonne chose. Le shnauzer était vieux, en fin de vie mais un dieu pouvait rallonger la vie du chien pour quelques années de plus et lui donner une bonne santé pour le reste de son existence. Sa vieillesse était un avantage pour Loki, dans son état il aurait eu du mal à s'occuper d'un chiot, et le chien avait déjà été dressé pour obéir et s'occuper d'un troupeau. Tout un avantage pour le dieu.

De retour sur son île, Loki ricana quand le scarabée fut électrifié par ses barrières. Il entra dans le phare de Brough of Birsay, en fit le tour en passant la main là où il avait précédemment laissé une traînée de sang depuis longtemps disparue et en ressortit.

Devant lui paissait paisiblement son petit troupeau auquel il présenta le chien. Le vieil animal avait été abandonné à l'animalerie car ses anciens maîtres n'en voulaient plus. Le couple attendait un enfant. La vie était parfois ironique sourit Loki.

Il traversa l'île, malgré son mal de dos pour profiter d'une vraie promenade, pas comme dans le quartier sorcier. La neige recouvrait toute l'île mais les moutons et les chèvres cherchaient et broutaient l'herbe dans la poudreuse. Il laissait les bêtes sortir quelques heures dans l'après-midi, prendre l'air leur faisait plus de bien que de rester enfermés dans l'étable derrière la maison de Loki.

En s'avançant vers les bâtisses, Loki trouva encore une fois que la neige rendait son île plus belle. Elle était absolument magnifique avec toutes ses fleurs au printemps et son vert profond et gourmand en été. Mais elle n'était jamais aussi belle que couverte de neige. Entièrement blanche, sans trace de passage, le ciel gris comme la mer. Dans ce tableau rien ne paraissait mort, juste endormie et calme. Il pourrait mettre cela sur le compte de sa nature, un géant de glace, mais il aimait trop voir son île ainsi depuis plusieurs siècles. Sa nature ne changerait pas ce qu'il aimait comme l'un de ses trésors personnels.

Ce fut tard le soir, quand le chien eut rabattu les bêtes dans l'étable et se fut coucher devant le feu et que Loki se fut lui-même endormi qu'il ressentit une violente contraction. Il se réveilla sous le coup de la douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait une contraction depuis un mois. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus, que l'une d'entre elles le réveillait. Mais il savait que cette fois, elles ne s'arrêteraient pas.

Il avait un peu mois d'un mois d'avance sur la date prévue, mais l'enfant vivrait même s'il accouchait dans la nuit ou la journée suivante.

\\..oO°Oo../

Loki s'était installé dans la salle d'eau, la pièce dont la porte était dans le mur avec le porte d'entrée. La pièce était de taille modeste mais il y avait assez de place pour un bassin de pierre officiant comme baignoire, installé en haut à droite, sans compter une petite douche libre, en bas à gauche, des toilettes, en bas à droite, et un lavabo, en haut à gauche, tous creusé dans la pierre du mur. Loki avait aussi creusé le mur entre la baignoire et le lavabo à la hauteur de son ventre pour y installer une table à langer et tous ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper de l'hygiène d'un nourrisson.

Il était venu dans la baignoire pour donner naissance après qu'il se soit souvenu qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie pendant quelques jours après l'accouchement. Il serait plus facile de nettoyer la baignoire que son lit. Il s'était aussi installé ici pour deux autres raisons, la première -et qui lui était déjà arrivée- était qu'il savait que de toute façon, il aurait des selles et la deuxième car il prendrait sa forme jötunn pour accoucher.

Il n'aimait pas avoir la peau bleue ou les yeux rouge mais le glamour du Père de Tout n'était plus tellement opérationnel. Il lui donnait une peau blanche, des cheveux noir et des yeux vert mais il ne couvrait plus les capacités physiques d'un jötunn pour les remplacer par celle d'un asgardien. Il ne craignait plus le froid, il avait un corps plus froid que la normale et s'il le voulait, il pouvait garder sa peau blanche mais lui donner librement la caractéristique mortelle des géants de glace. Il préférait geler sa baignoire que son lit et la chambre où ils dormiraient.

Le soleil ne pouvait atteindre l'intérieur de la maison, mais Loki savait que la journée était bien avancée quand il commença enfin à pousser. Il ne savait s'il était soulagé alors qu'il était à quatre pattes dans la cuve. Jamais la phase de dilatation n'avait été aussi longue et douloureuse que pour sa septième grossesse. Est-ce parce qu'il avait était torturé, frappé au sol comme une poupée ou emprisonné ? Peut être aussi parce qu'il avait suspendu magiquement dans le temps sa grossesse. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, ce n'était pas la douleur des contractions mais le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu les eaux.

Des serviettes sous lui, Loki poussa pendant près d'une demi-heure quand il se sentit se vider. Un poids venait de lui être enlevé entre ses jambes, c'était une sensation absolument délicieuse de délivrance même si une vague d'humidité descendit avec l'enfant.

Il était tremblant sur ses appuis quand il se retourna pour prendre l'enfant qui pleurait faiblement. Loki pourrait presque dire que son bébé couinait plus qu'il ne pleurait. Le dieu fut surpris de voir son enfant naître coiffé presque entièrement.

Il enleva délicatement la membrane pour découvrir un bébé avec des cheveux humides et aux reflets roux, une peau blanche et de sexe masculin. Son bébé était effroyablement blanc à côté de sa main bleue roi mais il respirait correctement et couinait toujours.

Loki palpa son fils, le toucha, le porta et lui donna le sein jusqu'à ce que vienne la délivrance. Quand il eut enfin le placenta entre les jambes, il se pencha sur son fils, remarquant pour la première fois que sa forme jötunn avait des cornes qui poussaient vers l'avant puis se recourbaient comme celles de son casque. Faisant attention, il coupa le cordon ombilical avec ses dents et lava son fils.

Dans le processus de toilettage, Loki remarqua que ça forme jötunn n'influençait pas son fils. Son bébé ne devenait pas bleu et bien qu'il n'est pas encore ouvert les yeux, Loki ne doutait pas qu'ils ne seraient pas rouge. La seule chose indiquant que l'enfant était bel et bien un jötunn était qu'il n'avait pas aimé du tout l'eau à température humaine. Loki avait réglé l'eau du robinet pour sortir à trente-sept degrés, la température parfaite pour les midgardiens mais son bébé avait commencé à pleurer haut et fort quand il fut mouillé. Alors il refroidit l'eau, ce qui convint bien mieux à l'enfant qui se tut, sans même plus couiner.

Après s'être aussi lavé, Loki sortit de la baignoire en étant toujours bleu, puis il langea son fils alors qu'il était toujours tremblant sur ses jambes. Son enfant dans ses bras, il emballa maladroitement le placenta dans un tissu qu'il plaça dans une jarre et qu'il scella. Après cela, il partit dans la chambre s'allonger avec son fils qu'il nourrit encore un peu puis ils s'endormirent.

\\..oO°Oo../

Il se sentait bien, au chaud. Couvé, adoré, aimé.

Harry se souvenait vaguement de ce qui c'était passé entre le moment où il but l'infusion de pavot et maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait été dans le noir et qu'il avait flotté durant un temps avant de se sentir compressé de toutes parts. Pendant ces deux temps bien distinct, il s'était senti désiré et aimé. Si mourir était un état faisant ressentir tous ses sentiments, il voulait bien mourir en continu.

Le seul point noir qu'il pourrait évoquer dans la mort, était la démangeaison à son entre-jambes bien trop humides pour être confortable.

En fait, être mort était quelque chose de bizarre. Il se sentait comme s'il avait un corps pataud qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser dans les détails. Le dieu, Loki, avait bien dit qu'il allait prendre son âme pour permettre à son enfant de vivre. Est-ce qu'il aurait aussi pris son esprit avec ses souvenirs pour avoir un fils ?

Il ne put réfléchir plus loin qu'il sentit une main lui palper l'arrière-train.

Loki se réveilla en sentant son petit bouger contre lui. Il semblait qu'il soit lui aussi réveillé et gêné par quelque chose, s'il devait se référer au visage renfrogné et rougi de son fils. Il gigotait beaucoup aussi. Peut être avait-il besoin d'être changé ?

Vérifiant les langes et les trouvant pleines, Loki prit son fils qui avait cessé de bouger pour aller le changer.

En le lavant, Loki se demanda combien de temps prendrait l'esprit du sorcier pour émerger. Il ne l'avait pas dit mot pour mot, mais une âme ne pouvait pas être remise à zéro. Une âme, peu importe où elle logerait après la mort du corps, elle posséderait toujours ses souvenirs. Donc la personne que l'âme avait été de son vivant existerait toujours à travers la morts et les réincarnations, s'il y en avait. Mais le sorcier mourant avait eu l'air de comprendre autrement.

Son fils propre, Loki retourna au lit et donna à nouveau le sein. En regardant son enfant qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, il éprouva une immense fierté à la petite merveilles qu'il tenait tendrement dans ses bras.

Harry se figea quand il se sentit être bougé puis posé sur une surface pour finalement être lavé. Si on lui lavait le derrière, alors il pouvait être certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Et les mort n'avaient pas faim non plus.

On lui présenta aux lèvres une surfaces moelleuse et tentante qui sentait bon le lait et autre chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Prenant en bouche la surface, il se régala de la substance crémeuse qu'il but. Le lait était épais et chaud, légèrement sucré, il était très doux et délicieux sur ses papilles.

Voulant voir se qu'il ingérait, Harry essaya de soulever ses paupières. Il vit une étendue bleue se perdant très vite dans des méandres flous. Il ne voyait pas très loin et pas très bien mais maintenant qu'il prêtait attention à son environnement il pouvait entendre un cœur battre sous l'étendue bleue. Par conséquence, il devait téter au sein du dieu !

De surprise, Harry relâcha le mamelon, laissant du lait glisser de sa bouche sur le dieu. Une grande main bleue, juste devant ses yeux vint essuyer l'accident avant qu'il ne soit porté devant deux yeux rouges et très proche de lui.

\- Mon trésor, résonna une voix dans la tête de Harry, ne soit pas surpris d'être en vie. Laisse-toi vivre une vie nouvelle en tant que Harald Harryson Potter, fils de Harry James Potter et de Maureen Alexei Wallace marié Potter. Profite de la vie que je peux t'offrir.

Harald reconnu la voix du dieu, donc la peau bleue était à Loki... A sa mère. Ce petit discourt fut accompagné d'un baiser sur son front qui lui fit chaud au cœur et sans pouvoir son empêcher, il gazouilla de bonheur à la marque d'affection.

* * *

 _Pour les maisons du petit village personnel de Loki regardez les BlackHouse. Pour ce que Harry voit et considère comme une église, dans le petit village, c'est une église en bois debout ou tsavkirke._

 _Merci d'avoir lu cet O.S. Si l'histoire vous a plu, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques chapitres de plus. En fait, là c'est l'idée de base mais plusieurs autres idées sont venues à sa suite et permettraient un développement si cet O.S. vous plaît._

 _Triple A._


	2. Amour, Curiosité et Acceptation

_Hello !_

 _Voici la suite ! Je dois dire que je ne pensais vraiment pas l'écrire aussi vite et encore moins le finir maintenant._

 _Un petit avertissement, je craints d'avoir fait de l'OOC,notamment sur Loki et bien que ce soit intentionnel, peut être n'est-ce pas bien_ _amené Ensuite, chapitre guimauve ! Sortez les chamalows !_

 _Rendez-vous en fin de page pour les R.A.R._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Loki avait accouché. Trois merveilleuses semaines à dorloter un poupon adorable. Harald comme Loki était surpris du mignotage dont faisait preuve l'aîné sur son enfant. Le dieu était complètement ravi de sa condition de mère.

Loki savait qu'il désirait un enfant depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne mais jamais il n'avait pensé se montrer si attentionné à son bébé. En fait, il en était complètement fou.

Reclus tous deux sur son île, il n'avait pas envie de sortir de son cocon mais il savait qu'il devait aller à Gringotts et les amis de Harry Potter l'avaient contactés pour lui remettre les copies des livres comme dicté dans le testament. Il savait aussi qu'il devait faire des courses pour lui-même, en commençant par acheter du tissu pour des vêtements qui lui iraient. Contrairement à ses grossesses précédente, il savait qu'il allait garder un ventre et quelques rondeurs dû à sa prise de poids. Cette fois, il ne redeviendrait pas complètement plat et musclé, comme s'il n'avait jamais porté un enfant de toute son existence. Il lui fallait donc quelques vêtements dans lesquelles il serait plus à l'aise et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'ajuster magiquement. Même pour quelques malheureux centimètres de tour de hanches.

A sa grande surprise, Loki dut passer son temps avec sa peau bleue. Il détestait être un jötunn mais son fils ne voulait rien savoir. La première fois qu'il l'avait porté avec son apparence asgardienne, Harald avait pleuré haut et fort. Il avait pleuré d'une manière qui avait choquée Loki, tellement fort et désespéré.

Harald ne supportait pas que sa mère ne soit pas bleue. Lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi. Il avait le corps d'un nourrisson mais l'esprit d'un adulte sauf que lorsque Loki l'avait prit dans ses bras en ayant la peau blanche, ça avait été la fin du monde dans son cœur. Le dieu avait très vite compris le problème, il n'avait en rien changé sa manière de porter son fils après son sommeil, la seule chose ayant changée était sa peau. Il enleva donc le glamour immédiatement, calmant Harald doucement dans ses bras. Son fils s'était agrippé à lui comme s'il allait partir à tout instant et le laisser derrière. Il n'avait pas pu laisser son fils dans son couffins de la journée car il pleurait dès qu'il le sortait de ses bras.

Harald se souvenait très bien de cet épisode et il avait du mal depuis à laisser le dieu même juste hors de sa vue. Mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller à Gringotts et passer voir Hermione. Bien qu'il angoissait de revoir ses anciens amis sous forme de poupon, ce qui le stressait réellement, était le fait que Loki devait reprendre sa peau blanche. Harald savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec sa peau bleue, même s'il aurait aimé le contraire.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Loki sentait son fils mal à l'aise. Et lui même sentait l'affreuse bonne femme scarabée le suivre. Elle essaya même de se poser sur ses vêtements. Il eut vite fait de l'envoyer balader avec un soupçon de magie jötunn, lui gelant les ailes.

A la banque, Harald fut officiellement reconnu comme étant le fils de sang du Héros du monde sorcier. Par conséquent, il fut envoyé à la presse un communiquer pour officialiser la naissance de l'héritier Potter-Black. Loki ne doutait pas que son fils aurait un numéros hors-série de la part de la Gazette du Sorcier le soir même. Il allait lire le numéros, si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il se ferait un plaisir d'attaquer en justice la feuille du chou du monde sorcier.

Ce petit teste de parenté fait, il fallait maintenant s'attaquer au plus gros poisson : les amis de feu son mari.

Loki transplana devant la maison des Granger-Weasley. Les amis du Sauveur avaient bien essayés de lui rendre visite chez lui, le proposant par lettre en avançant comme argument principal la fatigue qu'engendre la grossesse mais il avait refusé en bloc. La rencontre se ferait chez eux et non chez lui, peu importe que la grossesse puisse être fatigante ou non. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait accouché au début du mois et qu'il arriverait donc avec un nourrisson.

Toquant à la porte, ce fut la femme qui lui ouvrit. Hermione s'il se souvenait bien.

Elle s'étonna une demi-seconde de le voir avec son poupon mais s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour Madame Granger-Weasley, la salua Loki en se délestant de son écharpe et son manteau sur le porte-manteau que lui montra la femme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Wallace. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà accouché. Nous aurions pu repousser la date vous savez, dit Hermione en l'emmenant dans un salon sur la gauche.

\- Il est né prématurément, il y a environs trois semaines. La rencontre ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur date à mon goût, la rassura Loki en omettant de lui dire que la naissance aurait dû avoir lieu dans les eaux de ces jours-ci.

Et s'il avait toujours été enceinte, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à ce présenter de toute façon. Cette série de livre piquait sa curiosité. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les livres relataient la vie qu'avait eu son fils et c'était assez important pour qu'il lui soit demandé de lire. Alors, il allait le faire.

En plus de cela, il pourrait mieux comprendre Harald. Il aimait son fils mais il était déjà une personne à part entière, avec un caractère, des souvenirs le forgeant et une conscience de soi. De cela, Loki en était conscient mais il peinait à comprendre son fils par moment. Par exemple, pourquoi son fils voulait absolument qu'il ait la peau bleue au risque de paniquer si sa mère était sous forme asgardienne. Pourquoi son fils se réveillait souvent en pleurant de tristesse silencieusement, en faisant presque en sorte qu'il ne soit pas remarqué. En fait, Harald était un bébé très silencieux qui geignait langoureusement plus qu'il ne pleurait, sans oublier qu'il était toujours très discret dans ses plaintes. Même s'il avait faim ou qu'il avait besoin d'être changé.

Et puis, ne pas vouloir connaître les mémoires de celui qui fut son mari, même pour moins d'un jours, serait suspect.

Assis sur le canapé, Harald dans ses bras et maintenu par un enveloppement de châles verts, Loki attendait patiemment que la maîtresse de maison revienne avec son mari et la raison de sa venue.

Prêtant attention à son fils, Loki commença à lui caresser tendrement la tête et son fils lui répondit en gazouillant joyeusement. C'était quelque chose qui l'étonnait toujours, que son fils gazouille littéralement de joie dès qu'il lui témoignait un peu d'affection. Mais ce fait ne faisait qu'accentuer les gestes d'affection que donnait Loki.

Sur le pas de la porte, Ron et Hermione regardaient le mari inconnu de leur meilleur ami gagatiser devant son fils. Quand ils l'avaient rencontrés en août, peut de jours après la mort de leur meilleur ami, le jour de la lecture du testament en publique, ils avaient trouvés l'homme austère et sacrément louche. Pour Ron, bien qu'il se soit calmé sur son opinion tranchante vis à vis des serpentard, il l'avait trouvé justement trop serpantard pour ne pas être louche. Il n'était pas aidé par le fait que Maureen Wallace était un homme venu habillé en noir avec des touches de verts, d'or et d'argent.

Aujourd'hui encore, presque six mois plus tard, Maureen portait principalement du verts et du gris en vêtement. Quelques touches dorée étaient ajoutées à la tenue par les broderies présentes sur les châles attachant le bébé à sa mère.

Hermione entra dans le salon, interrompant la mère et l'enfant, avec un plateau de thé pour trois. Ron la suivit, les ouvrages rétrécis dans une boîte qu'il tenait. Il s'assirent tout deux dans le canapé à la droite du fauteuil où Maureen s'était installé.

\- Voulez-vous du thé Monsieur Wallace ? l'invita Hermione.

\- Sans sucre et sans lait, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le silence était maladroit pour les deux adultes tandis que le dieu savourait leur inconfort. Il n'allait pas les aider à entamer la conversation. Il n'était pas contre raconter un mensonge sur comment Harry et lui en étaient arrivés à se marier mais il n'allait pas leur tendre la perche non plus. Mais si la conversation pouvait s'abréger, avant même qu'elle n'est commencés, il ne serait pas contre. Il pressentait qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de changer Harald, il s'était crispé contre lui comme à chaque fois qu'il se soulageait. Son esprit d'adulte avait un peu de mal par moments à accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas être autonome. Cette difficulté se présentait surtout quand son fils devait se soulager justement.

\- Donc, commença Hermione, comment avez-vous connu Harry ?

\- De manière tout à fait fortuite : il était sous le dolmen que j'étudiais à ce moment là. Nous nous sommes souvent croisés et puis nous avons parlés et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis arrivé à l'aider à la fin de sa vie, expliqua Maureen en savourant sa tasse de thé.

\- C'est un peu louche, s'avança Ron.

\- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione.

\- Non, c'est louche. Vous m'avez l'air d'une personne qui ne fait rien sans rien.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison monsieur Weasley, approuva Maureen.

Son admission au marché qu'il avait passé avec feu son mari jeta un silence dérangeant pour le couple.

\- Que lui avez-vous demandé ? questionna Hermione.

\- Pas grand chose, sourit Loki. Juste un enfant.

\- Je le savais ! Vous voulez juste mettre la main sur son héritage, s'emporta Ron en se levant du canapé.

Le mouvement brusque de l'homme qu'était Ron effraya Harald qui l'avait aperçu de coin de l'œil. Le nourrisson se mis à pleurer de détresse et de peur dans les bras de Loki qui lui accorda toute son attention. Malgré tous ses efforts, son fils restait inconsolable, il se résolut donc à changer de peau. Et puis cela servirait à monter une histoire plus crédible.

Loki avait pensé à beaucoup de scénarios et s'était arrêté sur celui où il ne donnait pas plus d'information et les abandonnait sur cette réponse. Mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que son fils pourrait être effrayé au point qu'il doive changer de couleur.

Reculant plus loin du fauteuil duquel il s'était levé pour bercer Harald dans une tentative de le rassurer, Maureen se métamorphosa sous les yeux surpris du couple. Maureen se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la peau bleue, les yeux rouges et des cornes aux stries inégales sur sa tête. Étrangement, notèrent les meilleurs amis de feu Harry Potter, le nourrisson s'était arrêté de pleurer, ne chouinant plus que doucement.

\- Voyez donc à quoi je ressemble, commenta Maureen. Pensez-vous que quiconque m'épouserait ou me ferait un enfant ? J'ai aidé Harry à la fin de sa vie et oui, je ne fait rien sans rien, je lui ais demandé un enfant. Pas de m'épouser, juste un enfant. Et il m'a fait un enfant. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai aucunement besoin de l'argent des Potter ou des Black. Les Wallace sont une vieille famille, peut être pas sang-pur, mais qui a assez de capital pour que moi et mon enfant vivions sans nous soucier des finances.

\- Quelle créature êtes-vous monsieur Wallace ?

\- Je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir Dame Granger-Weasley. Mais sachez que je suis né ainsi, ce n'est pas un héritage magique. Et je vous conseil fortement d'ouvrir votre esprit pour trouver ce que je suis. Si vous trouvez quelle créature suis-je, je vous raconterais une anecdote.

Sur ces mots, Loki fit venir à lui le coffre contenant les copies des ouvrages qu'il devait lire, ses vêtements accrochés dans l'entrée et il disparut tous simplement de la maison.

De retour sur son île, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chaumière pour s'occuper de son fils. Harald n'avait pas arrêté de chouiner, même après qu'il se soit glissé dans sa peau bleue. Loki devinait par conséquent que son fils s'était enfin soulagé. Quand il eut changé son fils, Harald le regardait depuis la table à langer toujours avec détresse.

\- C'était rien, mon poussin, l'homme s'était juste levé un peu brusquement, d'accord ?

Loki cajola son fils toute la soirée durant, mais Harald avait toujours l'air malheureux et il mangea très peu avant de se coucher.

Le dieu passa une mauvaise et courte nuit. Son fils n'était pas malade, bien qu'il présentait ce qui pourrait être les symptômes une crise d'angoisse. Mais Loki n'était pas sûr que ce soit cela, un nourrisson pouvait-il seulement faire une crise d'angoisse qui ne soit pas l'habituel crise du soir ? Harald était déjà un adulte dans l'esprit et il avait l'air d'avoir subit des traumatismes.

Ça nuit fut mauvais pour une autre raison. En essayant de comprendre pourquoi son fils pourrait s'angoisser à s'en rendre malade, il commença les livres qu'il lisait pendant le sommeil de son fils. Avant que ce dernier ne se réveille à nouveau en pleurant.

Les livres était une collection de journaux intimes commencés après la guerre que son fils avait mené, expliquait une courte introduction. Harry Potter avait consigné sa vie dans cette série de carnet chacun plus effroyable dans leur cruauté que le précédent. Loki eut du mal à lire les premiers carnets, bien qu'il les ait finis le lendemain matin, maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils ne supportait pas qu'il n'ait pas sa peau bleue.

« _Je me souviens encore, lorsque j'avais six ans, d'une punition que m'avait infligé Oncle Vernon. Il gardait dans son garage des bombes de peintures pour voiture. Ce jour-là, Dudley était tombé dans une flaque et s'était écorché le genoux pendant une Chasse au Harry. C'était par conséquent ma faute, car si je m'étais laissé frapper bien docilement, Dudley n'aurait pas eu à me courir après et ne serait pas tombé. Oncle Vernon me traîna donc dans le garage où il me déshabilla. Là, il utilisa une bombe de peinture bleue pour me peindre l'entre-jambe. Si j'avais trop mal, je ne courrai pas m'avait-il dit. Il avait bien raison, avoir de la peinture à cette endroit était atrocement douloureux et la peinture partait très difficilement sans eaux. Je me souviens avoir espéré très fort cette nuit-là, que le bleu soit réellement ma peau naturelle comme celle des géants de glace dans la mythologie nordique. Comme ça, en plus de faire peur à mon oncle, le froid que je dégagerais me ferait du bien. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, l'arrière-train bleu de froid pensais-je à cet instant et sans trace de peinture. Il y avait de la glace partout dans le placard sous l'escalier et j'avais effrayé les Dursley qui m'avaient enfermés pendant plusieurs jours, car ma peau était bleue et mes yeux rouge._

 _J'ai appris bien après avoir fini Poudlard, grâce à une recherche parmi mes ancêtres, que les géants de glace avaient réellement existés une fois sur terre. Et que l'un de mes ancêtres en était justement un. Ma magie avait répondue à mon souhait à ce moment là, mais jamais plus je n'ai pu faire à nouveau une magie similaire. Et à mes dix-sept ans, aucun héritage magique ne s'était manifesté. Je suppose donc que mon ancêtre géant de glace est trop lointain dans mes parents pour que sa magie ne s'éveille à nouveau. Si j'en avais la chance immense, j'aimerais être l'une de ces créatures._ »

Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose pour Loki, son fils devait être heureux que sa mère soit un jötunn et par conséquent, lui aussi. Au moins, il y avait un heureux dans cette histoire d'héritage pensa tristement le dieu en regardant son fils dormant sur son ventre.

Il pourrait peut être emmener son fils sur Jötunnheim un jour ? Quand il sera plus grand, il serait content de ce voyage.

Loki lut la série de carnet allant de l'enfance de Harry Potter à la veille de sa mort. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Il pensait qu'il était tout simplement incroyable que le Héros du monde sorcier fut encore saint d'esprit au moment de sa mort à trente-trois ans. Son enfance et son adolescence avaient été un carnage du point de vue du dieu. Par la même, il pouvait affirmer que son fils bien que saint d'esprit aurait toujours quelques dommages psychique malgré qu'il faisait de son mieux pour redresser les tords subit à sa personnes.

Harald se porta mieux les jours passant, devenant un bébé plus joyeux et un brin plus curieux sous les soins de Loki. Le dieu passant de nombreux moment à rassurer son fils et à développer sa curiosité.

Pour développer la curiosité d'Harald, Loki expliqua tous ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Comme aujourd'hui, en plein mois de mai, Loki sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers le nord du village pour rejoindre un bâtiment solitaire au bord de l'île. Il était aussi de pierres, mais elles étaient noire de suie tout comme les tuiles du toit.

\- Voici la forge, mon poussin.

Voilà donc pourquoi le toit n'était pas de chaume.

A l'intérieur, Loki entreprit de susciter la curiosité d'Harald qu'il déposa dans son couffin duquel son fils était en une position semi-allongée lui permettant de voir autour de lui.

Le dieu entreprit de se mettre au travail sous le nez de sons fils. Il commença par faire grossir le feu de la forge qu'il avait rendu éternel après avoir enfilé un tablier de cuir et d'épais gants montant haut sur ses bras. Il s'attacha aussi les cheveux, quelque chose de nouveau pour lui car il ne les avait jamais vraiment eu long.

Il travailla durant la matinée sur une breloque quelconque pour mettre sur une de ses cornes. C'était une idée qu'il avait eu et bien qu'il n'aimait pas ses excroissances osseuses, peut être que les embellir de bijoux les rendrait plus sympathique à son regard dans la glace.

Il estima qu'il ne s'était pas trop rouillé depuis le temps qu'il n'avait rien forgé quand il contempla une bague d'or sale de suie mais brillante à quelques endroits. Mais ce qu'il estima réellement réussi, ce fut l'éveille de la curiosité de son fils. Harald regardait avec les yeux brillant encore plus que la bague qu'il venait de réaliser.

\\..oO°Oo../

En ce début juillet, Harald était tout à fait de mauvais poil. Il n'avait pas mangé grand chose à la tétée du matin et il avait été particulièrement infecte au moment de la toilette.

Ce matin là, mais pendant la nuit aussi, Harald avait mal. Du moins, il supposait qu'il avait mal. C'était assez subtil pour qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Plus occupé par savoir si oui ou non il avait mal, il n'avait que peu mangé et quand arriva la toilette, il pouvait le dire : il avait mal. Et en plus il avait encore faim !

Quand Loki le changea, il geignit à chaque fois qu'il devait tourner la tête, sa mâchoire étant douloureuse. Quand vint le bain, il ne fut pas plus calme, s'énervant d'être manipulé et non pas laissé tranquille. Il ne soufrait pas comme à l'agonie mais la douleur était insidieuse et lancinante. Tout à fait irritante. Il éclaboussa et mit de l'eau autour de son bain, mouillant le dieu qui devint lui-même irrité quand il se prit un pied sur le menton.

Autant dire, que la toilette ne s'était pas finie dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme habituellement. En fait, ça arrivait de temps en temps, et c'était l'une de ces occasions, Harald pleurait fort. Démontrant une puissance vocal qui finit par faire grincer les oreilles du dieu quand il n'arriva pas à calmer son fils.

Loki était dérangé de ne pas pouvoir calmer son fils. Il savait qu'un bébé pouvait pleurer pour rien de particulier, juste pour relâcher le stresse de la journée mais c'était quelque chose qui arrivait le soir ou tard dans l'après-midi si Harald était fatigué. Hors, en cette fin de matinée, ce n'était pas le cas. Finalement, il posa son fils sur le lit pour l'examiner, puisque marcher en le berçant ou le câliner ne faisait rien. Ne remarquant rien en particulier, Loki essaya de nourrir son fils une deuxième fois ce matin. Il avait peut être faim vu le peu qu'il avait ingurgité plutôt.

Harald fut présenté au sein qu'il appât avidement. Il avait faim mais il était toujours dérangé par sa mâchoire. En tétant, il réalisa qu'en mâchouillant le dieu, il avait moins mal, c'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Loki regarda son fils avec surprise quand il sentit que son fils exerçait une pression sur son sein comme s'il mâchait sa nourriture. Ce fut cette action qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Quand Harald eut fini de manger et que son rot fut fait, il fit ouvrir sa bouche à son fils et y passa délicatement un doigt sur les gencives. Son fils, toujours grincheux, ferma sa bouche et tenta de mordre son doigt quand il passa sur une zone un peu enflée et plus chaude que le reste de la bouche.

Harald exerça joyeusement une pression sur le doigt du dieu quand le doigt passa là où ça faisait mal. Ça faisait du bien de mordre même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement le faire correctement.

Doucement, Loki refroidit le doigt qui servait de hochet de dentition, obtenant un soupir d'aise de son fils.

\- Hé bien mon poussin, tout un cirque pour une malheureuse dent de lait, rigola le dieu.

Harald gazouilla en réponse avec un regard malicieux. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler mais il arrivait toujours par se faire comprendre à un moment. Bien que par moment, comme ce matin, il aurait bien aimé partager ses pensées avec le dieu comme losrqu'il l'avait fait peu après sa naissance pour lui dire son nouveau nom. Mais Loki n'avait pas voulu continuer avec ce moyen de communication, expliquant qu'il serait mauvais pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un dans son esprit, même pour parler, avec un corps aussi jeune. Donc Loki lui parlait, il comprenait, mais lui il devait se faire comprendre et répondre autrement qu'avec des mots.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Loki fêta l'arrivée de la première dent de son fils. Pour cette occasion, il décida qu'Harald commencerait à ingérer autre chose que du lait maternel. Il lui présenta donc une compote de pomme maison. Son fils fut ravi de la redécouverte des aliments.

\\..oO°Oo../

A la fin du mois de juillet, Loki assista à la cérémonie du monde sorcier en l'honneur de leur héros, né et mort le même jour. Il se présenta avec Harald enveloppé dans son châle vert et or sur son abdomen. Les sorciers ne se gênaient pas pour les regarder ouvertement et le ministre les colla toutes la durée de la cérémonie.

A la fin de celle-ci, Loki qui avait jusque là réussi à éviter l'entourage de feu son mari, se retrouva soudainement entouré de têtes rousses. Le dieu prit très vite la matriarche Weasley en grippe. La vieille femme était gentille mais essayait constamment de voir son fils ou de pouvoir le porter pour l'examiner. Elle affichait un air gentille et affectueux mais Loki sentait qu'elle était septique quant à sa capacité à élever un enfant.

En fait, beaucoup de monde était septique sur ce point là. Cet état d'esprit était dû au fait que Loki n'était pratiquement pas sorti depuis la naissance de l'enfant et que donc, les journalistes n'avaient que peu d'informations et se contentaient par conséquent de broder. Souvent des histoires hallucinantes comme quoi l'enfant était pourri gâté, sur-choyé par son père porteur qui cédait à tous ses caprices. D'autres, disaient que l'enfant était maltraité, juste là pour servir et être exhibé tel un trophée quand Maureen Wallace sortait en publique. Il fallait dire que Maureen portait toujours son enfant en écharpe et que seul quelques mèches rousses pouvaient être aperçues du bambin. Harald Harryson Wallace n'avait jamais été vu à proprement parler. Par ailleurs, le fait que Maureen ait fait changer le nom de son fils, de Potter en Wallace, avait suscité une grande indignation du monde sorcier.

De ce fait, quand il réussit à s'échapper des griffes de la matriarche Weasley, Maureen se retrouva face aux deux anciens meilleurs amis de feu son mari. Ils lui sourirent poliment et le laissèrent passer sans le déranger. Hermione Granger-Weasley l'étudiant du regard à son passage.

Loki rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il put, semant les journalistes et les sorciers voulant absolument lui parler. Pour une fois, il ne prit même pas plaisir à savoir que le scarabée Skeeter s'était fait électriser par ses protections alors quelle s'était accrochée à ses vêtements sans qu'il ne le remarque avec tout le chahut autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il ne passait jamais par la même « porte » pour entrer dans sa poche magique. Sinon, cette maudite journaliste saurait depuis longtemps où il habitait.

Cet événement avait eu lieu, un peu plus d'un mois avant qu'Harald ne sache enfin la réponse à la question qu'il se posait avant même sa naissance.

Assis sur le tapis dans l'étude du dieu, se trouvant derrière la porte à droite de la porte d'entrée, Harald regardait Loki penché sur un grimoire volumineux et poussiéreux, sans mentionner sa vieillesse. Le dieu, remarquait Harald, avait tendance à être quelque peu paranoïaque concernant la sécurité de leur maison. Il améliorait sans cesse les protections et les filtres magiques entourant leur royaume impeuplé.

Pour cela, le dieu avait une impressionnante bibliothèque. Une partie était dans son étude à la maison, c'était les livres les moins dangereux qui s'y trouvaient. L'autre partie, beaucoup plus impressionnante, était dans le bâtiment en forme d'église. Loki lui avait apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une église en bois-debout, bien que non contemporaine des chaumières du village, il aimait son architecture particulière, plus que celle de la précédant église en pierre. Dedans, Harald savait y trouver des ouvrages sur tous types de magies puisqu'il avait vu le dieu en revenir avec une sélection de grimoire pouvant l'aider pour les barrières.

Harald regarda les livres de son parent, ceux rangés dans l'étude. Il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas les copies de la bibliographie d'Harry Potter. D'une manière étonnante, le dieu les conservait dans l'église. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait dans les ouvrages.

Il s'ennuyait, assit sur le tapis à poils longs de l'étude. Même emmêler la frange au bout du tapis n'était plus intéressant. Loki lui avait bien donné quelques jouets qu'il lui avait acheté dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne les trouvait pas intéressant. Il trouvait les jouets agressifs. Ils émettaient de la lumière, voir du son pour certains quand il jouait avec. C'était amusant au début mais maintenant cela le dérangeait. Presque comme si les jouets avaient été conçus pour occuper l'enfant sans qu'il ne puisse développer lui même les règles du jeu et son imagination puisque les jouets le faisaient pour lui.

Il le repéra enfin, il avait vu son père le feuilleter une fois, un livre sur les jouets en bois. Il rampa vers l'ouvrage, ne sachant pas encore marcher et s'arrêta devant l'étagère. Le livre était sur la troisième étagère en partant du sol. Il n'était pas haut, mais même assis, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Se retournant vers Loki, Harald sut que le dieu, bien qu'ayant pris note de son déplacement, était trop concentré sur son travail pour remarquer qu'il voulait de l'aide. Il décida donc de prendre le livre par lui-même. Il était encore trop petit pour atteindre l'étagère mais il avait de la magie pour résoudre son problème. Se concentrant, il voulut que sa magie tire le livre de sa place et le dépose à côté de lui.

Il sentit une sensation bizarre en lui quand il utilisa sa magie, presque comme s'il tordait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui en l'utilisant. Mais ce qui le préoccupa plus sûrement que se qui pourrait être tordu en lui, c'était le très gros livre qui était sorti de l'étagère plus haut et qui planait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête de manière, lui semblait-il, menaçante. Le livre tremblait de plus en plus violemment, son équilibre en l'air vacillant. Puis Harald sentit sa magie lui échapper et le livre tomba en direction de sa tête.

Harald se roula en boule mais ne sentit jamais le livre lui tomber dessus. Il se redressa doucement pour voir l'ouvrage se ranger à sa place.

Loki releva les yeux de ses notes quand il sentit la magie être tordue. Son regard se posa directement sur son fils qui sortit par magie l'un de ses plus gros et lourd livres de cuisine de l'étagère. Il vit avec horreur la scène se dérouler très vite, le livre perdant l'équilibre et chutant droit sur la tête de son fils.

Il fit léviter le livre en catastrophe et se précipitant vers Harald, le remit à sa place. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de se lever. Loki vit son fils trembler en même temps que le livre se rangeait. Il prit son enfant dans ses bras, ayant juste envie de le gronder vertement pour l'inconsidération de son acte mais les joues pales d'Harald le stoppèrent.

\- Mon poussin ? s'enquerra Loki en passant tendrement une main sur le visage de son fils.

Harald releva les yeux vers Loki, se sentant mal envers son parent, comme s'il venait de lui désobéir. Mais il n'avait l'impression d'avoir désobéi qu'à un parent bien spécifique. Loki le serrant douloureusement dans ses bras et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ne lui confirmèrent que ce qu'il avait voulu savoir depuis un moment.

\- Mawa, bafouilla Harald en se cachant dans le coup du dieu. Mawa, mawa, mawa, répéta-t-il larmoyant.

\- Oui, mon poussin, je suis là, le consola le dieu. Maman est là, je suis là et tout va bien.

Plaçant un baiser sur la tempe de son fils, Loki s'assit par terre parmi les jouets d'Harald.

\- Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec tes jouets mon poussins ? proposa Loki en tirant vers Harald, qui était sur ses genoux, une peluche lumineuse.

Harald regarda la peluche puis sa mère et fit non de la tête.

\- Et celui-ci ? demanda Loki.

Il montra une sorte de hochet en plastique d'un affreux jaune à son fils. Qui le bouda ostensiblement.

\- Harald, tu n'aimes pas tes jouets ?

Son fils hocha la tête, affirmant sa question.

Harald sortit des genoux du dieu et rampa vers le lieu du précédent accident. Devant l'étagère, il pointa maladroitement le livre sur les jouets en bois. Sa mère s'approcha et pointa un livre sur l'étagère du dessous. Harald fit non de la tête. Loki montra d'autre livres quand il pointa enfin le livre que voulait son fils.

\- Wiiii ! s'exclama son fils.

\- Tu préférerais de simple jouets en bois mon poussin ? s'informa Loki en sortant le livre de sa place et le mettant devant lui avant de prendre son fils sur ses genoux.

\- Wiiii !

La mère et son fils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder et à chercher des jouets en bois qui seraient susceptibles de plaire et de convenir à Harald. Quelques jours plus tard, Harald avait vu une bûche se transformer en un chat et en un chien entre les doigts de sa mère.

Loki avait fait les jouets lui-même. Il comprenait que la magie dans les jouets sorcier dérangeait son fils. Il fit donc son possible pour que le bois des jouets en absorbent le moins possible, autre que les sors de préservations, ceux empêchant les échardes et ceux qui empêchaient son fils d'avaler par mégarde une des parties du jouet. Qui n'étaient pas censé se casser de toute façon. Et même si Harald avait un esprit beaucoup plus vieux que son corps, il ne voulait pas tester ou savoir s'il pouvait se conduire comme un nourrisson.

\\..oO°Oo../

En novembre, Loki abattit un mouton et un porc pour faire la viande de l'hiver. Il avait conservé par magie des fruits et légumes qu'il avait récolté de ses diverses plantations pendant l'année et il avait magiquement fauché un champs de blé en août. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de montrer à son fils une autre partie de sa poche magique.

En réalité, la dimension magiquement ajoutée à Midgard n'était pas composée uniquement de l'ïle de Brough of Birsay comme le savait Harald mais aussi de diverses entrées situées dans des ruines historique partout dans le Royaume-Unis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il découvrit avec plaisir c'est que, plus qu'une île qui était sa maison, Loki possédait un véritable territoire où mère nature proliférait. C'était un immense royaume naturel qu'aucun Homme n'avait foulé de son pied. Les seules constructions humaines étaient les ruines faisant offices d'entrées.

Loki avait habillé Harald d'un body, d'une combinaison en lin avec par-dessus une autre combinaison faite de laine épaisse et tricoté étroitement qu'il lui avait faites. Bien que son fils était à moitié jötunn, l'autre moitié était humaine et par conséquent, il n'avait pas la même résistance au froid que sa mère.

Loki depuis presque un an à vivre sous sa véritable apparence, celle d'un jötunn, s'acceptait mieux. Il détestait toujours sa peau bleue mais s'y habituait et il découvrait que finalement, quand personne n'était là pour le juger là-dessus mais au contraire l'adore pour cela, il s'aimait mieux. Son fils vouait une fascination à sa peau. Il trouva étrange, au début, qu'Harals puisse passer des heures à le regarder comme on regarde une merveille. Il pouvait perdre son regard sur la peau de sa mère, suivre les sortes de tatouages en reliefs qui couraient sur tout le corps de Loki sans jamais s'en lasser et découvrir toujours de nouvelles lignes. Mais finalement, Loki ne dit rien, passant lui même de nombreuses heures à dévorer du regard son fils.

Le fait qu'Harald ait les yeux verts, était une chose dont était reconnaissant Loki. Si son fils avait eut la peau bleue, il n'en aurait pas été dérangé mais les yeux rouges comme lui... Il ne doutait pas que son fils aurait eu les plus beau yeux rubis mais il savait que les yeux rouges étaient très mal vu des sorciers et cela aurait posé des problèmes à son fils. Lui, il pouvait gérer ces problèmes et il pouvait facilement cacher ses yeux rouges.

Avec cette prise de confiance en soi, Loki s'habillait plus facilement comme il le voulait. Ce jour-là, lui-même portait un sarouel avec des motifs en nœuds celtiques et des guêtres de laine doublé de fourrure à l'intérieur, non pas parce qu'il avait froid, mais pour l'esthétisme. Depuis quelques mois, il ne portait chez lui aucun haut et rien aux pieds et quand il ne portait pas de sarouel, il se vêtait de jupes longues jusqu'à ses pieds. Par coquetterie, il ornait aussi de temps en temps ses cornes d'anneaux d'or qu'Harald l'avait vu forger.

La mère et le fils noué dans le châle sur le torse de l'adulte, partirent ainsi un peu plus au sud du royaume magique, vers la côte ouest.

Harald découvrit que la poche magique, le royaume personnel de Loki, faisait en réalité tout le Royaume-Unis et toutes terres y étant attachées par voie terrestre dans cette zone géographique. S'ils avaient été hors de la dimension de Loki, le royaume aurait été constitué de l'Angleterre, de l'Ecosse, du Pays de Galle, de l'Irlande du Nord et de l'Irlande du Sud.

Loki transplana à l'orée d'une forêt humide d'où il s'engagea sur un chemin tracé par les animaux passés avant lui. Harald eu tout le loisir de regarder avidement les alentours, porté en bandoulière et calé sur les hanches de sa mère. Il avait ainsi une vue devant et derrière son parent.

\- Aujourd'hui, mon poussin, nous allons cueillir des champignons et ramasser des châtaignes. Si nous trouvons quelques plantes intéressantes, nous pourrons les ramasser. Mais il y a quelques règles, tu ne touches à aucuns champignons, même ceux qui sont comestibles et tu ne portes pas tes doigts ou tes mains à ton visage si tu peux l'éviter. Pour ma part, je porterais des gants à partir de maintenant mais je peux les retirer et désinfecter mes mains s'il faut que je te touches. Compris, mon poussin ?

Harald acquiesça, comprenant l'utilité de précautions et de règles pendant la cueillette de champignons. Et il avait confiance en Loki pour savoir que sa mère serait vigilante à ce qu'il pourrait faire, même par inadvertance. Il soupçonnait aussi que le dieu ne cueillerait pas de champignons toxique en sa présence. Ou du moins, pas quand il était encore aussi jeune.

Loki marcha pendant quelques minutes, semblant savoir où il se dirigeait. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans une zone avec de nombreux arbres abattus parmi ceux encore debout.

\- Ces arbres étaient assez jeunes et leurs racines peu profondes. Il y a quelques années, quand une tempête s'est abattue ici, ils n'y ont pas survécus. Mais le bois pourrie et l'humidité de la région font proliférer les champignons dans cette zone. Regarde, celui-ci, dit Loki en montrant un champignon à Harald. C'est un bolet à pied rouge. On peut le reconnaître à son chapeau châtain, au fait que son pied soit orangé avec de petites tâches rouges, le haut du pied rouge et parce que quand je le touche avec le plat de la lame du couteau, il bleuit là où je l'ai touché. C'est un champignon tout à fait excellent mais qui est toxique s'il est cru ou mal cuit.

En expliquant tout cela, Loki avait montré chaque parties et caractéristiques du champignon qu'il avait décrites et citées. La cueillette se passa ainsi, Loki apprenant à Harald tous les champignons qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, même les toxiques qu'il ne cueillait ni n'approchait de trop près..

En continuant dans la forêt, Loki coupa quelques feuilles de fougères, qu'il trouvait remarquable pour leur taille et leur qualité, afin d'emballer les champignons qu'il ramassait et mettait dans son panier. Il finit toute fois par s'arrêter devant un vieil arbre où il retira ses gants, rangea son couteau et lava ses mains par magie. Il posa à terre un carré de toile de jute et entrepris d'y mettre toutes les châtaignes qui se trouvaient au sol. Même celles encore dans leur bogue.

Harald ne toucha pas aux châtaignes mais il aimât désigner à sa mère celles qu'il oubliait de prendre sur son passage tellement il y en avait autour d'eux. Cependant, Harald finit pas poser son regard sur quelque chose d'étrange : une sorte de cailloux luisant et granuleux, de couleur brune et orangée. Il voulut s'en saisir mais une grande main bleue vint prendre son poignet fermement.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne toucher à rien Harald, gronda Loki.

Son fils replia son bras tendu et se recroquevilla sur le côté de sa mère en baissant les yeux.

Harald savait qu'il ne devait toucher à rien mais il n'avait pas été un gryffondor pour rien. Il savait qu'être un gryffondor ne voulait pas dire être stupide, et agir avant de réfléchir mais il arrivait parfois qu'il ne pense pas aux conséquences.

\- On en reparlera à la maison, prévint Loki. En attendant, je te félicite, mon poussin. Tu as trouvé une truffe des cerfs ! Ce n'est pas un champignon particulièrement goûteux mais je connais une manière intéressante de le cuisiner qui lui donne du goût.

Le dieu cueillit la truffe trouvée par son fils après avoir ressorti ses gants et son couteau.

Ils prirent après cela le chemin de retour.

Harald pensa que c'était de sa faute s'il partait si tôt mais il remarqua que la pièce de tissu ne pourrait pas prendre plus de châtaigne et il y avait déjà beaucoup de champignons dans le panier. Peut être n'était-ce pas totalement de sa faute.

Sur le retour, Loki en profita pour enseigner à son fils les noms et caractéristiques des différents arbres qu'ils voyaient et des plantes qu'il trouvait intéressantes.

De retour à l'orée de la forêt, Loki transplana sur son île.

A la maison, il s'occupa de préparer à la conservation tous ce qu'il avait cueilli ce jour-là. Il mit les châtaignes sur une grande plaque pour qu'elles ne pourrissent pas en restant entassées, il s'occuperait d'elles plus tard. Par la suite, il s'attela à préparer les champignons, les découpant pour les plus gros et collant les morceaux ensemble avant de les emballer dans des pièces de tissus. Il mit le tout dans un trou, sous une trappe dans la maison, qui servait de congélateur alimenté par un sort de glace.

Cela fait, l'après-midi était déjà entamée. Ils étaient partis le matin vers dix heures et étaient revenus vers midi. Il y avait bien deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour et Loki décida qu'Harald devait tout de même manger.

Il savait que le fait d'avoir grondé son fils, même doucement, avait perturbé ce dernier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas faim, ce sentant trop mal pour écouter son corps. Il aurait pu le forcer à prendre son repas, il avait déjà essayé mais Harald finissait invariablement par vomir quelques minutes plus tard. Maintenant, il savait aussi qu'après avoir laisser passer un peu de temps, son fils se sentirait mieux et pourrait manger.

Allant dans la chambre, Loki s'avança vers le berceau de son fils, à côté de son lit. Harald somnolait, les yeux mis-clos. Le dieu entreprit de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de s'installer sur son lit pour le câliner allègrement. Quand il fut certain qu'il avait son fils à l'écoute, il lui donna le sein en même temps qu'il lui parla des risques de toucher un champignon.

Le soir même, Loki fit goûter à son fils de la viande hachée mélangée à la truffe des cerfs accompagnées d'une purée de pomme de terre aux chanterelles. Harald se régala.

Plus tard dans le mois, Loki compta le nombre de dents qu'avait son fils. C'est avec plaisir qu'il put constater qu'une cinquième dent avait poussée les jours précédents. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, l'humeur de son fils l'aiguillant lors des poussées dentaires et le fait que ses seins souffraient d'être mâchouillés par des dents.

La cinquième dent lui confirma l'un de ses soupçons, Harald aurait une dentition assez proche de celle des jötnar, c'est à dire qu'il aura des dents plus pointues et tranchantes qu'un humain normal. Mais pas aussi féroce que celles des géants de glace.

\- Aller, mon poussin, c'est l'heure de se laver !

Loki sortit son fils de la chaise dans laquelle il lui donnait ses repas pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Le dieu avait eu du mal à trouver de quoi brosser les dents de son fils. Le monde sorcier ne savait pas ce qu'était une brosse à dent, les lavant à l'aide de sorts et de potions et les brosses à dents pour bébé du monde moldu étaient hors de question puisqu'il aurait dû sortir et se mettre à découvert et à la merci de Thor et des Avengers. Il pourrait changer son physique, il en avait toujours le pouvoir, mais il n'avait pas très envie de changer encore une fois de peau. Il se sentait tellement bien dernièrement dans son corps.

Il fabriqua donc une brosse à dent avec du crin de poulain de licorne qu'il avait été autorisé à couper sur le petit. Il cousit les crins sur une baguette de nacre qu'il avait créé à partir de coquillages trouvés sur l'île. La brosse était au final assez quitch, mais le crin de poulain de licorne était assez dur pour brosser les quenottes de son fils mais aussi assez souple pour ne pas lui faire de mal tandis que le nacre, traité magiquement, devenait stérile.

Son fils, assis sur la table à langer, ouvrit la bouche pour exposer ses petites dents pointues à sa mère. Loki passa la brosse à dent délicatement avec dessus une pâte faite maison avec de la mente, du bicarbonate et un liant qu'Harald ne connaissait pas. Le dieu lui rinça la bouche puis le déshabilla pour le bain.

Loki mit au salle les habits de nuit de son fils et les siens avant de monter dans la cuve de pierre. Il avait fait couler un fond d'eau dans lequel il s'assit avec son fils entre ses jambes. Harald fut content d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au dessus des cuisses dans il fut assis.

Harald aimait beaucoup ces moments où la toilette était une activité familiale entre se mère et lui. Il se souvient qu'en janvier, il était gêné de voir le dieu nu dans le bain avec lui nu aussi. C'était presque déplacé. Est-ce qu'un parents prenait des bains avec son enfant ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était tout à fait courant chez eux. Le temps passant, il apprécia de plus en plus ses moments d'intimités justement parce qu'ils étaient nus et qu'il pouvait donc profiter de la sensation de la peau de sa mère le touchant affectueusement et délicatement pour le laver, comme s'il était un objet précieux en cristal et irremplaçable si cassé.

Loki mit du savon sur ses épaules et commença à le laver avec ses mains, lui frottant délicieusement la peau.

Harald était toujours étonné de voir comment le royaume du dieu était auto-suffisant. Ils vivaient presque totalement en autarcie, n'ayant besoin de presque rien qui n'était pas fournis dans la bulle magique ou dont les matériaux n'étaient pas fournis pour le fabriquer. Loki faisait les produits d'hygiènes lui-même. Le savon qu'ils utilisaient en ce moment était un mélange d'huile végétal, d'essence de violette et de lavande séchée puis réduite en poudre. L'odeur était tout simplement à tomber par terre pensait Harald.

Loki lui avait lavé le corps et maintenant, il s'occupait de ses cheveux que le dieu n'avait toujours pas coupé depuis la naissance. Les cheveux d'Harald lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules et il lui faudra bientôt les couper court pour qu'ils repoussent plus épais et en meilleurs santé. Mais en attentant, il se délectait de s'en occuper tel quel.

Harald perçut un léger ennuis qu'il crut pouvoir faire attendre jusqu'à la fin de la toilette mais cela s'avéra difficile et il se retrouva à gigoter sous les doigts de sa mère. Finalement, il se déroba et se retourna vers le dieu, voulant lui parler mais ne le pouvant pas encore. Il sentait sa mâchoire manquer de force pour articuler quoi que ce soit, même son étrange « mawa » pour « mama » était fatiguant à prononcer.

Par chance, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation de produisait donc Loki comprit de suite ce que voulait son fils. Il le porta de l'autre côté de la cuve et l'assis sur les toilettes. Harald relâcha rapidement sa vessie, la vidant joyeusement. Il fit aussi sa selle à l'étonnement de sa mère.

Peut être pourrait-il lui enseigner à être propre bientôt pensa Loki.

\\..oO°Oo../

En début décembre, Loki se pencha sérieusement sur quelques questions à propos du développement de son fils qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

Harald ne parlait pas, du moins il ne balbutiait rien hormis quelque « mawa ! » et « wiiii ! ». Il gazouillait beaucoup de bonheur, surtout quand Loki le prenait dans ses bras mais sinon rien. Son fils n'avait pas non plus tenté de se mettre debout, ni à quatre pattes. Il rampait quand il voulait se déplacer mais bien souvent, il restait assis là où il l'avait déposé.

Il entreprit donc de faire des recherches. Son fils était en parti humains mais à moitié jötunn aussi. Il chercha donc des informations sur les géants de glaces. Il n'apprit pas grand chose qu'il ne savait déjà. Il avait épluché, au court de l'année, tous les ouvrages qu'il possédait sur sa race, faisant des découvertes au fur et à mesure. L'information qui le surprit le plus fut de lire que les jötnar n'étaient pas un peuple de barbare et de sauvage.

Ce fut sans doute la plus importante et la plus marquante car répétée un grand nombre de fois dans plusieurs ouvrages, de différentes époque.

Par chance, il trouva un petit rouleau en vieux nordique écrit de la main d'un jötunn pour les sorciers midgardiens qui auraient dans leurs descendants, un enfant présentant un héritage magique de géant de glace. Loki comprit que les jötnar et les humains s'étaient mêlés charnellement à une époque lointaine. Il soupçonnait que cela avait eu lieu au moment où les géant voulurent envahir Midgard. Mais un tel document n'aurait pas était écrit s'il avait s'agit belle et bien d'un envahissement. Loki doutait maintenant de l'histoire qu'on lui avait appris.

Cette découverte, qui remettait ses connaissances en cause, lui apprit que son fils avait un développement moteur plus lent qu'un humain normal ou qu'un jötunn. Apparemment, bien que de morphologie similaire, la grande puissance musculaire des jötnar obligeait le corps humains à se muscler plus la première année afin de pouvoir supporter sa propre force. Pour quoi que ce soit. Donc, Harald devrait commencer à marcher et parler à un an, voir deux ans, passé.

Plus tard, en fin décembre, Loki et Harald fêtèrent Yule. Une fête tombée en désuétude chez les moldus mais encore en pratique dans le monde sorcier et dans les Neuf Mondes.

Fête se passant au solstice d'hiver, elle avait pour signification le renouveau et la famille. Ce soir-là, Loki parla un peu d'Asgard à Harald, lui expliquant que Heimdall, dieu gardien du Pont Arc-en-ciel, ne pouvait retourner voir ses enfants et sa femme qu'à cette unique date tous les ans.

Harald était encore trop petit pour profiter de la fête comme Loki pouvait le faire, mais il put admirer sa mère le temps d'une danse et entendre une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Pour ce soir exceptionnel, Loki avait préparé une soupe aux champignons en entrée, une caille farcie pour le plat et en dessert une mousse de marrons. Les plats n'étaient que pour une seule personne, lui. Bien qu'il fit un peu plus de soupe et de mousse pour faire le repas de son fils.

Après le dîner, il raconta à son fils l'histoire de Heimdall. Il n'aimait pas le gardien d'Asgard et celui-ci ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas enseigner à son fils se qu'il savait d'Asgard. Il instruirait son fils le plus justement possible, pour lui apprendre à aimer tous ce qui pouvait être en lui ou qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Il ne raconterait rien des légendes des jötnar sanguinaires venant manger les enfants dans leur berceau comme lui avait été bercé par ces fariboles.

Son histoire finie, Loki se leva, déposant son fils entre les coussins sur le tapis. Il avait revêtu pour se soir un sarouel de danse jaune or. Le pantalon était fendu des deux cotés jusqu'à mi-cuisse et il laissa ses pieds nus. Sa taille était ceinte d'une épaisse ceinture de tissu vert accordée avec le reste du vêtement ne couvrant que le haut de son corps. Pour ses cheveux, il les avait tous tressés en une sorte de filet avec des perles au bout des mèches. Quand à ses cornes, il avait une couronne faite de fines chaînettes d'or.

S'avançant à milieu de la pièce, Loki invoqua une musique sortie du néant qui résonna partout dans son royaume et même dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Dessus, il se mit à onduler plus qu'à danser, suivant un rythme inconnu à Harald, bien qu'il connaisse cette mélodie intrinsèquement. S'il pouvait parler, il aurait affirmé que ces notes venaient de la magie elle-même.

Sa mère dansait avec légèreté et beaucoup de tours, faisant voler les voiles de son sarouel et ses cheveux. Harald était hypnotisé par les mouvements comme par la lumière verte émanant du dieu. Regarder la divinité danser était comme voir derrière elle l'univers depuis les cieux, des milliers de points lumineux plus ou moins lointain, des galaxie colorées.

Sans s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la danse de sa mère.

Quand Loki eut mis son fils au lit en ce soir de Yule, il sortit de la maison et s'avança au hasard sur son île, un calumet à la main. Dedans, il faisait brûler des plantes elfiques vieilles de plusieurs siècles qu'il avait conservé pour un jour comme celui-ci, pour un jour où il savait qu'il remettrait à zéro les compteurs de sa vie.

Il avait voulu, après avoir couché son fils, reprendre pour son plaisir personnel son apparence asgardienne. Il l'avait fait, il s'était vu dans un miroir et il avait revêtu sa peau bleue. En plus d'être mal à l'aise dans cette peau rose, il ne s'était pas reconnu dans son reflet. Depuis qu'il avait accouché, il n'avait prit une apparence d'Ase que lorsqu'il devait se rendre dans le monde sorcier. Dans sa dimension, il restait sous sa forme de naissance, celle d'un jötunn. Il avait pensé que c'était parce que son fils supportait difficilement qu'il n'ait pas la peau bleue mais ce soir-là, il compris qu'il l'avait fait, les mois passant, parce qu'il se sentait plus juste.

En tant qu'asgardien, il n'avait pas de cornes et il ne ressentait pas leur poid. Cela aussi lui avait parut anormal. Il s'y était habitué et prenait même plaisir à y mettre des bijoux certains jours.

Mise à part cela, quand il s'était vu dans le miroir sous forme asgardienne, il n'avait pu accepter l'apparence de son corps qui lui semblait sur le moment anormal. Même depuis presque un an, il n'avait pas retrouvé son ventre plat d'avant sa grossesse. Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il avait de la chaire et que cet endroit-là n'était pas le seul, il avait prit des cuisses et des hanches même s'il gardait toujours sa musculature. Et bien qu'il nourrissait de moins en moins Harald au sein, il garait toujours une petite poitrine. Il pressentait qu'il garderait un tel physique pour encore quelques siècles. Voir pour l'éternité. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, s'il se trouvait beau avant maintenant il lui plaisait réellement ce qu'il voyait dans la glace.

Même ses habits avaient changés pendant cette année. Il avait toujours aimé porter des sarouels et des jupes longues en étant torse nu mais un prince d'Asgard, même le second, se devait d'être toujours habillé correctement. Même en étant seul dans ses appartements, on ne savait jamais quand quelqu'un venait à l'improviste. Et les servantes se seraient fait un plaisir de commérer sur lui s'il n'avait pas tenu une image en tout temps.

Ce à quoi il ressemblait aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec qui il fut. Qui il était aujourd'hui, était ce à quoi il ressemblait en ce moment même.

En partant de cette réflexion, Loki se demanda si le jötunn qu'il était n'était pas justement fait pour une telle vie. Il y a encore un an, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé une telle chose, classant la race des géants de glace comme barbare et sauvage. Mais il avait, depuis, eu le temps de se pencher sur des ouvrages de sorcier midgardien qu'il possédait et avait découvert que les humains magiques vouaient un très grand respect à la race à laquelle il appartenait et qu'ils en avaient une vision tout à fait différente de celle des asgardiens.

Les humains voyaient dans les jötnar des êtres fait de magie, bien qu'incapable de s'en servir comme un sorcier, ils possédaient le pouvoir de l'Hiver. Ils incarnaient l'Hiver d'après les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. Par cela même, les jötnar, descendant d'Ymir, la première géantes et fille de Magia et Gaïa, étaient des enfants de La Magie.

Loki en déduit que s'il sortait avec sa peau bleue dans le monde sorcier, il serait révéré comme le dieu qu'il méritait d'être. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie tranquille, simple.

Le seul point négatif était ses yeux. Aucun ouvrage ne décrivait la couleur des yeux d'un géant de glace mais dans ses lectures, Loki avait bien compris qu'avoir les yeux rouges dans le monde magique était très mal vu, souvent comme un signe que vous étiez un sorcier noir, donc un meurtrier.

Ce fait dérangeait Loki, les sorciers perdaient peu à peu leur culture. Ils avaient bien essayés de la sauver quelques années avant mais en plus de s'y prendre très mal, ils se trompaient complètement de sujet à sauvegarder. Peu à peu, ils avaient oublié leur fête, les remplaçant par celles moldus pour s'adapter à leur monde de plus en plus envahissant. Mais les fêtes moldus, bien qu'un peu magique, n'égalaient pas la puissance que dégageait les réjouissances sorcières, puissance qui protégeait Midgard de tout envahisseur venu d'ailleurs.

Minuit approchant, Loki se tenait au bord d'une falaise, à côté d'une pierre tombale érigés presque un an et demi plus tôt.

\- Yule, fête du renouveau et de la famille... J'ai un fils, une famille que j'aime. Pour mon renouveau, après un an à remettre en question ce que je suis et qui je suis, je m'accepte maintenant tel que je suis et tel que je devrais toujours avoir dû être. Je ne renie plus ce que je suis, ni qui je suis, ni d'où je viens. Je serais qui je suis.

* * *

 _Merci à_ **nathydemon, Mlle Mystre et Compagnie, Christine, Ladiel, narustory, Malucia BLACK 666, Blues-moon, cathy, Guest, luna park, Ocarina1974, Artemis, isidris-shiro, CrazyWizard, Guest, Kensie02, Lunny, Louna18, Chapel Lucie, fan de fiction, Niko Kirei, sheshanabarraud, Serpent a Plume, hachi80,Onyx-Jedusor-Potter, A Fan in Wonderland, miline, flokawai, Yami Shino, PetitLutin22, , Melehan, Deponia** _et_ **AUriane07**.

 **nathydemon :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 **Christine :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Et voilà la suite !_

L **adiel :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Mais mes idées de bases viennent justement de toujours lire la même chose. A force, j'ai envie de changement et comme je ne trouve pas de fict ayant des idées que j'ai particulièrement envie de lire, j'écris donc ce que j'ai envie de lire. Si c'est pour les idée chez toi, chez moi c'est la guerre ouverte contre la flemme et la paresse pour me mettre à écrire. Il y a des piqueurs d'idée, des plagieurs je suis d'accords. Mais souvent quand une histoire plait, on se retrouve influencé par elle et on se met à écrire un truc similaire sans le copier. Ca met arrivé pour l'histoire Mon Ourson, je me suis fait influencer par Le Petit Lapin Vert Emeraude de sterces35. J'adore les pavés en guise de commentaire (c'est toujours génial à lire, en plus de laisser de la matière pour répondre correctement) et je serais ravie de revoir ton pseudo !_

 **cathy :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! L'histoire continue, la voilà la suite ! Je m'éclate avec cette idée, offrir une enfance à Harry à travers la famille que pourrait lui offrir Loki._

 **Guest :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review et voilà la suite. Mais sans être méchante, il est apprécié d'avoir autre chose en review que "moi je veux bien une suite !", parce que je comprends bien que tu as aimé l'histoire mais ton avis, même long d'une phrase, est toujours vraiment sympathique et encourageant à lire._

 **Artemis :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Ouais, ça vend du rêve, ce que je rêve de lire !_

 **Guest :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Et de rien pour l'histoire. Par contre même remarque que pour le Guest plus haut, j'apprécie beaucoup les avis des lecteurs, même s'il ne font qu'une phrase et disent "J'ai aimé ton histoire"._

 **Lunny :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Voilà la suite ! Il y a encore d'autre chapitre à venir, à moins que je ne tombe en panne d'idée ou de motivation. Une vengeance sur Ginny... Tu n'es pas la première à m'en parler pourtant Ginny bien qu'étant décrite comme une personne infecte dans mon histoire n'est pas seule responsable de la situation, bien qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça non plus. Harry n'est pas tout blanc non plus. En plus, Ginny fait partie des personnages que j'apprécie dans la saga. La réactions des Avengers est prévue ! Pour quand je ne sais pas mais le pot aux roses sera découvert un jour !_

 **fan de fiction :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Mon histoire est poétique ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit et c'est juste adorable !_

 _Normalement, j'ai répondue à tout le monde, si j'ai malencontreusement oubliée quelqu'un, il a le droit de me secouer le cocotier._

 _35 review ! Franchement, j'hallucine ! Je ne pensais pas que mon idée plairait autant. Je ne suis pas la première à écrire un parental!Loki-Harry. Pour information, cette idée est née dans la frustration. J'ai lu de nombreuses fanfictions, sur et ao3, finies et pas finies voir abandonnées, avec ce parental mais aucun n'était ce que j'avais envie de lire. Dans la plupart, Loki devait toujours partir car il devait éloigner Asgard de tous soupçons de ses disparitions. Peut importe que Harry soit son fils biologique ou adopté. Trop peu d'histoires n'ont pas fait partir Loki et jamais je n'ai lu d'histoire où ces deux-là étaient tout simplement heureux et sans une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. J'avais envie de me faire plaisir en écrivant cette histoire et je suis d'autant plus contente de mon histoire en voyant qu'elle vous plait._


End file.
